Smash Bros: Baby Icarus
by sweet-sativa
Summary: After Dark Pit tricks Pit into getting drunk with him at a party, the two go their separate ways and they both end up having accidents. Blaming the other for their potty troubles, they get into a fight and face punishment by Lady Palutena, who throws them both into the Rewind Spring to make them young again. This story contains: bedwetting, omorashi, age regression, diapers.
1. Chapter 1

Notice: This is the third arc of my Super Smash Brothers: Bedwetters Cabin series. You don't have to read the first 2 arcs for this one to make sense but check them out if you're interested. Go to my profile and find Bedwetters Cabin for the first arc and The Problem With the Milk Taunt for the second.

o-o-o

There was a party tonight in the regal hall to celebrate the first month of Ultimate and not everyone was invited. The resident monarchs of Smash Manor were all invited, of course. This meant everyone from Fire Emblem, most of the fighters from Legend of Zelda, the various kings and queens, and a certain Goddess of Light whom passed off her invitation to the captain of her royal guard, Pit. Dark Pit, with nothing better to do, decided to join his counterpart to the party.

It was not his scene.

He stood in a circle next to Pit as his lighter-shaded friend discussed the meaning of chivalry and duty with the likes of Marth, Link, Ike, and Roy. Supremely bored by the conversation, he stole glances around the room to see what the other fighters were doing to entertain themselves only to find that the rest of them were involved in just as boring courtly and proper discussions. The only ones who looked like they were having any fun were King Koopa and King K. Rool, who were competing in a drinking contest near the bar, which was tended by R.O.B.

He didn't want to get involved with the giant reptiles but he thought a little liquor might liven things up a little. "Hey Pit," he said gently.

Pit didn't seem to hear him, instead he listened intently as Marth talked about the 7 Holy Virtues.

Dark Pit tried again. "Pit," he said, a little louder.

"Just a second," Pit said.

Dark Pit waited for a more appropriate break in the conversation but after a minute he became impatient. "Pit, did you see they have the robot serving drinks? Do you wanna go-"

Pit cut him off. "Sure, whatever. I really want to hear this," he said curtly as Marth explained what temperance was and how essential it was for virtue and knighthood.

"Fine!" Dark Pit cut in loudly, finally getting the attention of the rest of the group who had barely even noticed he was there. "I'd hate to interrupt _his heinous_ and his royal jesters."

Dark Pit stormed off and took a seat at the bar, where he tried to sit as far away from the increasingly reckless lizard kings as he could. "One old fashioned," he called to R.O.B. He didn't actually know what an old fashioned was, he just wanted to watch the robot make a drink. Instead R.O.B. merely pointed to a sign on the wall.

Dark Pit stared blankly at the sign then, when R.O.B. didn't begin making his drink, he tried again. "Okay, how about a pina colada?"

R.O.B. just kept pointing to the sign.

Dark Pit was getting annoyed. "Look, I can't read the sign over here, are you going to make me a drink or not?" he said, his tone getting more impatient.

R.O.B. simply rotated his head back and forth.

"You stupid machine!" Dark Pit threatened, pushing himself off the stool and preparing to leap over the counter to attack. Just then he felt a strong hand lay itself on his shoulder.

"Having some problems, my young friend?"

Dark Pit turned to see the deep voice was coming from Ganondorf.

"I'll take two pina coladas, robot," the Demon King commanded. R.O.B. dutifully began mixing the drinks as Dark Pit watched, amused by the novelty of a robot bartender.

"Thanks. I don't know what his problem is," Dark Pit said to Ganondorf, still mad about being ignored by R.O.B.

"His problem is that he lacks free will. He knows what to do when a minor asks for alcohol but he lacks the will to deny me what I want," Ganondorf said. Dark Pit finally realized that the sign R.O.B. was pointing to must have said something to the effect of "No minors."

"It's not a problem exclusive to machines, mind you. Most simpletons lack the will to deny me, The Demon King," Ganondorf continued.

R.O.B. sat the drinks down in front of Ganondorf, who slid one to Dark Pit. "Drink with me, boy. These social obligations become so tedious."

"Tell me about it," Dark Pit said, grabbing his drink. "I only have one fr...er...acquaintance in Smash Manor and he's over there spending his precious free time learning the 7 holy virtues and how to be a good little soldier." Dark Pit glared at Pit, then took a sip from his straw. "Wow, this is good!"

"Why would anyone want to be a soldier when you could instead be a ruler?" Ganondorf said, observing his new friend. "That reminds me, though, are you familiar with the 7 deadly sins?"

Dark Pit happily sucked down his drink as he shook his head no.

"Well drink your fill and I'll tell you all about them."

o-o-o-o

Five drinks later, it was clear Dark Pit really seemed attached to the sins of gluttony and envy.

"They treat me like I'm half of him!" he said, slurring his words and glaring at Pit, who had moved to talking with Princess Peach and Zelda. "I'm all of him and stronger!"

Ganondorf, who still hadn't touched his drink, conversed methodically. "That may be true, but you'll never be at your full strength so long as you rely on those pety goddesses of yours," he said. "An angel is the perfect vessel for godly power. Imagine what you could do if you took your power from a true goddess."

Only some of Ganondorf's words were comprehended by the intoxicated child. "Yeah, we don't need goddesses! If only Pit could realize they need us more than we need them…"

"Perhaps he just needs a little convincing?" Ganondorf offered.

"You're right!" Dark Pit said, standing up from the bar and nearly falling forward. He grabbed the stool to balance himself before taking the pina colada in hand and walking toward Pit. "Thanks for the drinks."

"Always happy to help a friend," Ganondorf said as he watched the boy walk off.

When Dark Pit approached Pit he was still bantering with Zelda and Peach. Pit always had a way with older ladies. Dark Pit grabbed him by the shoulder, causing Pit to spin to look at him.

"Oh hey Pittoo, I thought you went home. What's up?" Pit asked, not world-weary enough to see just how drunk Dark Pit was at the moment.

"Like it or not I'm still here!" Dark Pit spat at him, annoyed that he'd been ignored since they arrived. "I've just been drinking these all night…"

Pit looked at the drink. "What, no way?! Nobody told me they were serving milkshakes, can I have some!" Pit asked, always craving junk food.

Dark Pit grinned as he handed the drink to Pit, who started sucking it down.

"Mmmmm, that's so good!" Pit beamed. "What flavor is it?

"It's mostly coconut," Dark Pit answered, purposefully leaving out that it had liquor. "Go ahead and finish it."

Pit happily slurped down the rest of the glass. "Aaahhh, brainfreeze!" he said, putting his hand to his head to dull the pain. Once he recovered he looked up to see Dark Pit giggling at him.

"Don't laugh, it really hurts!"

"I didn't take you for such a rum fan," Dark Pit said, smirking.

"Rum fan…" Pit said to himself. "Wait, this had rum?!" he exclaimed. He thought back to his conversation with Marth, who had explained that temperance and sobriety were essential to serving as a knight.

As Pit got angry all Dark Pit could do was laugh.

"You jerk!" Pit said, pushing the empty glass into Dark Pit's hand and backing away. "I-I-I need to go throw up! Or drink some coffee! What if Palutena calls and I show up drunk?! She'll kick me to the curb!"

Dark Pit was still sloppily laughing. "Relax man, screw Palutena!"

"Don't you dare talk about Lady Palutena like that!" Pit shot at him.

"And what are you gonna do about it?!" Dark Pit shot back, straightening up and shoving his finger into Pit's chest.

"I don't have time for this! I need to go sober up!" Pit said nervously, turning away and hurrying toward the exit.

Dark Pit laughed to himself then looked around to see they'd made a bit of a scene. Everyone was staring at Dark Pit disapprovingly.

"I don't need him and I sure as hell don't need any of you!" he announced to the onlookers. Clearly unwelcome here without Pit; he walked toward the door, drunkenly stumbling on his own feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Pit ran to the kitchen in a panic, tripping over his feet and running into walls along the way. He blamed Pittoo and the alcohol for his sloppy movements but more than anything it was just him freaking out and thinking he was drunker than he actually was.

The entire time he was navigating the manor halls he was cursing Dark Pit's name. Pit wanted to spend the evening with Lady Palutena, serving and guarding her as he had done every other night since he'd originally saved her from Medusa. Dark Pit was the one who pressured him into getting the invite from Palutena, knowing that Dark Pit would never be let in by himself. Despite his reluctance, he was excited that the event had given him the opportunity to learn more about knighthood, thus allowing him to better serve Palutena. Then, for reasons that were beyond Pit, Dark Pit thanked him for the invite by sabotaging him.

When he got to the kitchen the only other person there was Kirby. Pit brushed past him and grabbed a glass, which he filled straight from the tap then downed as fast as he could.

"Uwau?" said Kirby, looking up from his dinner of two whole cakes.

"No time to chat!" Pit said as he filled the glass again. "I've been poisoned by Pittoo!"

Kirby shrugged and inhaled the first cake as Pit went back for his third glass of water.

o-o-o-o-o

Pit bursted into Cabin B and saw Blue and Lucas, who were in their pajamas hanging out on the floor in front of the TV playing video games.

"Guys, emergency!" Pit panted, breathing heavily from running the entire way there. The boys looked up from their game. "I've been poisoned by Pittoo!"

"Poisoned?!" they cried in unison, jumping up from the floor and onto their feet.

"Dark Pit's gone too far this time!" Blue said angrily, gearing up for a fight.

"I'll go get Dr. Mario!" Lucas said, rushing for the door.

"No, don't!" Pit interrupted, grabbing Lucas by the shoulder and stopping him. "None of the adults can know I've been drinking, I'll get in trouble!"

"Wait, drinking?" Lucas asked. "Drinking what?"

"That damned half of a pina colada Dark Pit tricked me into drinking!" Pit hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

Lucas and Blue shared a look of exasperated amusement with each other.

"I need your help sobering up, do either of you know how to make coffee?" Pit asked, not noticing that neither of the boys seemed to be sharing his worry.

"I do," Lucas said. "It's pretty easy, they put the instruction on the coffee jar."

"I couldn't read them!" Pit shot at Lucas.

"You're too drunk to even read?" Blue asked suspiciously.

"Y-yeah…" Pit answered.

"Here, sit down and relax," Lucas said, pushing Pit toward a chair. The young angel plopped down into it. "I'll go make you some coffee."

"Yeah...thanks," Pit said, trying to get some of his calm back.

"Let me go throw on some other pants first," Lucas said, going to his locker and pulling out his day shorts. "I uh...don't like walking around the manor in just my pajamas," he said while entering the bathroom to get changed. Blue nodded, knowing the feeling.

o-o-o

A while later Lucas came back carrying 3 mugs of coffee and looking flustered, his eyes were red like he'd been crying. "Sorry it took so long," he said. "I ran into Dark Pit... he seemed pretty out of it so I dropped by Cabin A to let Ness know to look after him."

"Hmph, serves him right," Pit huffed, crossing his arms.

"This should help," Lucas told Pit, handing him a mug.

When he handed Blue a mug the inkling boy leaned in and whispered to him, "Are you sure it's okay to give him coffee?"

"It's decaf," Lucas assured him. "I added a ton of milk too, that should help calm him down."

By the time the two had finished their little aside, Pit had already chugged the entirety of his mug. "AAahhh, it burns!" he yelled, gasping for air and fanning his tongue.

"It's coffee you idiot! Of course it's gonna burn if you drink it in one go like that!" Blue yelled at him.

Lucas hurried over to where he'd been sitting earlier and grabbed the juice he'd been drinking, offering it to Pit to ease the burn on his mouth. Pit happily drank it all then took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Lucas. You're a real lifesaver," he said. "I'm starting to feel better already."

"I think you just need to rest a little…" Lucas said, not wanting to outright tell his friend he was making a big deal out of nothing.

Pit missed this cue entirely. "You're right, I should try and get some sleep. I wouldn't want to get a hangover…"

As Pit got up and went to get changed into his pajamas, Lucas looked toward Blue, who just shrugged and went back to enjoying his coffee. Lucas considered warning Blue about the effects of coffee this late and how it basically guaranteed a wet diaper in the morning but he opted against it; afterall he wanted to finish his coffee anyway. He took some solace in knowing neither of them had a chance at a dry night, regardless.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It hardly took Pit any time at all to fall asleep once the warm milk in his coffee started to take effect. Not even two hours later, though, he woke up to an itch from his bladder. From his spot on the lone twin bed on the floor, his eyes opened and he saw the lights were out and the rest of his cabin mates were fast asleep in their bunk beds. He was about to get up so he could use the restroom, but when he stirred he felt a familiar wet sensation from down below.

"No, I didn't…" he whispered silently to himself in disbelief, pausing as if not confirming it would make it so it never happened. Still, he eventually lifted up his blanket and poked his head in to get a better look.

"Awwww, I had such a good run going…" he said sadly as he examined the yellow stain on the front of his white sleeping tunic. Pit had been a bedwetter for most of his life, so the feeling of cold pee on his butt was all too familiar, if still uncomfortable. He stuck his head further in to get a view of how big the stain was on his sheet, which was completely soaked. "Oh man…what am I gonna do?" he whispered.

He heard a stirring from one of the other boys and he froze in place. He slowly poked his head out to see it was coming from Lucas, who looked like he was fidgeting in his sleep. The small blonde boy stopped fidgeting and gave out a comforting smile smile before going back into a deep rest.

The thought of one of the other boys seeing him like this was too much for him. Sure they'd be sympathetic but he was supposed to be in charge of them. How could he command authority if he was a known bedwetter? Especially with Popo and Toon Link, who had yet to wet their beds since arriving at Smash Manor for Ultimate.

He remembered back to being a young angel and going to a training camp with The Centurions of Palutena's Army. One day, after a particularly hard day of training, he fell asleep under a tree and ended up wetting himself. When he woke up he climbed up the tree and hid amongst its branches, crying and hoping no one discovered him before his tunic and underwear had a chance to dry.

Palutena, with her all seeing eyes, called out to the boy and comforted him. She then mercifully used her powers to equip young Pit with a new tunic so that he wouldn't lose face in front of his troops. He remembered her teasing him the next time they met face to face, but even as a young angel he was all too used to Palutena's teasing.

He took a deep breath as he completely buried his head under his cover, the stench and humidity of the urine enveloping the small cave he'd made of his blanket. He knew it had to be done but he wasn't looking forward to this conversation. "Lady Palutena…" he said quietly to himself, knowing Palutena would always heed his call.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Oh my god I can't believe I forgot to credit the marvelous MaxieKun for his picture for this story. FF cuts the picture off but go find MaxieKun on Deviant Art for the full thing, he did a fantastic job!

o-o-o-o

Dark Pit stumbled down the hall, bouncing off walls and occasionally stopping to balance himself.

"Crap, I might have overdid it…" he said aloud. He felt a small twinge from his bladder and quietly added, "Bathroom…"

He felt his way through Smash Manor, trying to retrace the path him and Pit had taken to get to the royal quarters. Needless to say, the intoxicated child made no real progress in finding a bathroom nor getting to a familiar location. Smash Manor was a behemoth of a building and the only way anyone could realistically navigate it was to read the signposts found regularly at intersections. The drunk and growingly desperate Dark Pit cursed the unintelligible squiggles on the signposts as he randomly chose a direction based on his gut. Finally, at one of these intersections, he found familiar ground: the kitchen.

A rumble from Dark Pit's stomach made him realize just how hungry he was. "Snack first... then bathroom…" he slurred to himself, weighing his two most urgent wants against each other.

As he staggered into the kitchen he saw Kirby at the table, sitting down to eat his desert of 3 whole cakes. Kirby heard Dark Pit enter and the two locked eyes.

"Pouwo!" Kirby shouted angrily at Dark Pit, his tiny little arms flapping.

Dark Pit looked at him with a confusion that quickly turned to indignation. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he said, sauntering on up to Kirby.

"EICHA!" Kirby yelled back, standing up on his booster seat and still hardly coming up to Dark Pit's chin.

The two starred each other down for a second until Dark Pit started losing his balance. He grabbed the edge of the table for help and plopped down into one of the chairs. He put his arms on the table and rested his head in them.

"Not welcome at the ball... not welcome in the kitchen... not welcome in my own damn bedroom…" he grumbled to himself, slipping out of consciousness.

Kirby shrugged, inhaled all the cakes and plates and a ketchup packet someone had left on the table earlier, then took his leave.

o-o-o-o

The sound of dripping water woke Dark Pit up. He lifted his head, ready to continue his fight with Kirby, but found the little pink puff was already gone. He took stock of his surroundings and saw that at the kitchen counter Lucas was anxiously waiting for his coffee to brew. Lucas stole a glance backwards to see if Dark Pit was still asleep and found, to his horror, that Dark Pit was indeed awake and looking rather angry.

"H-hey Dark Pit," Lucas said quickly before turning back to watch his coffee brew.

"Lucas ol' buddy, how ya been?" Dark Pit asked, pushing himself up from the table and walking toward Lucas. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Lucas to jump.

"Good, I guess…" Lucas responded. Pit had claimed to be drunk and Lucas had his doubts. There was no doubt at all that Dark Pit was completely smashed, though.

"Y'know that shirt looks good on ye… blue striped button-up, I think I've seen that before…" Dark Pit said. Lucas remained silent, hoping the angel dressed in black and gold would get bored and walk away.

"Oh yeah, Ness' pajamas! Did you girls go shopping for matching clothes?" Dark Pit teased. Lucas tapped his foot in an attempt to make the coffee drip faster.

"Wait...pajamas? That means...:" Dark Pit took an awkward step backwards and looked down at the blonde boys shorts, which were noticeably not pajama pants. A mischievous grin formed across his mouth. "Now why would you be wearing jean shorts with a pajama top? Surely that's not what you sleep in?"

"Leave me alone," Lucas said firmly, avoiding eye contact and subconsciously pulling down the hem of his shirt.

"Comm'on, what do you have to hide!" he said, reaching forward to grab at Lucas. Lucas caught Dark Pit's hand.

"Dude, stop! You're drunk, go lay down or something," Lucas said firmly while looking angrily into Dark Pit's eyes. With Dark Pit being this drunk he really had nothing to fear if it came down to a real fight.

Dark pit threw up his hands in defeat and backed up a little. "Sorry, shorry...yer right, I should go get s'shome sleep…" he said, moving slowly like he was going to make his exit. Once he flanked Lucas, though, he made his play.

"Woops!" Dark Pit cried sarcastically, pretending to fall over and grabbing Lucas' shorts to stabilize himself. To his surprise, however, the sudden balance shift actually DID make him fall over and, with his hands being occupied by pantsing Lucas, he fell nose first onto the ceramic floor.

"Damnit!" he yelled in pain, putting both hands to his nose and rolling over. He saw Lucas look at him with concern for a moment before both of their eyes drifted downward to the thick blue and white diaper taped around Lucas's waist. Lucas, panicked, first pulled his shirt down to cover it before realizing Dark Pit was too low to the ground for that to work. Dark pit started cracking up laughing as Lucas quickly bent over and pulled his shorts up.

Dark Pit laughed so hard that his hands left his nose to hold his hips and he saw his hands were covered in blood, which only made him laugh harder at the whole situation. That's when he felt a small spurt of pee begin to release itself into his underwear, which quickly wiped the smirk off his face. He quickly regained control, of both his laughing and his bladder, and saw Lucas staring down at him with his forearm over his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were running down his face.

"Lighten up kid, I'm only teasing," Dark Pit said, now starting to genuinely feel bad. " S'not like a big secret that all you Cabin B kids piss yourselfs anyway," he continued while pushing himself up.

Lucas, for his part, angrily pushed Dark Pit back to the ground before he could fully stand up. The angel landed right on his bladder and let out another quick spurt of pee, feeling it spread onto his thighs a bit this time. Before he'd regained himself, Lucas was running out of the kitchen crying.

"What the hell was that for?!" he called toward Lucas, clutching the front of his black short shorts and feeling a modest dampness. "Shows a guy right for trying to make conversation…" he added bitterly to himself as he got back on two feet. He examined his tunic, content that the black colour hid any potential wet spots well enough.

Dark Pit looked at the ground where he'd pushed himself up and saw his bloody handprints on the tile. "Clean blood...get food...find bathroom…" he said, his list of urgent wants getting longer than it responsibly should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Ness finds out about Lucas getting bullied and sends Dark Pit directly to his room, not letting the poor drunk angel take a bathroom break along the way. Ness ends up regretting his decision before they even get to their destination.

Notice: This is part 4 of Smash Bros: Baby Icarus. Check the description for more.

o-o-o-o

Dark Pit was on his hands and knees sloppily trying to clean the blood from the ground and not noticing it was still dripping from his nose, making his efforts absolutely futile. An urgent message called out to his bladder but he squeezed his legs together and let it go to voicemail.

"Close enough…" he said, standing up to examine his work. What had started as a couple of bloody handprints had grown to a wide red swirl. Dark Pit rinsed off his hands and opened the fridge, standing in front of it and seeing if any of the food inside really called to him. The *drip* *drip* *drip* of the coffee maker reminded him of his filling bladder and he started wiggling between his feet in desperation. He quickly grabbed a pickle jar in the back and said to himself, "A quick pickle...then the bathroom…"

When Dark Pit turned around he was confronted by Ness standing right behind him with his arms folder. Ness' face turned from anger to horror as he saw the blood still dripping down Dark Pit's nose.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he asked rhetorically, taking the pickle jar from Dark Pit and grabbing him by the hand.

"A little slip…" Dark Pit answered.

Ness sat the angel in a chair and started wiping his face down with a paper towel. "Don't bother lying, Lucas already told me everything," he said, his role as leader of Cabin A making him responsible for the behaviour and wellbeing of his cabin mates. He looked toward the counter and saw Lucas had returned for the coffee and was trying his best to stay out of Dark Pit's eyesite.

"We were just having some fun!" Dark Pit protested, not noticing as Lucas left the room carrying three steaming mugs of coffee.

Ness jammed some ripped up paper towel up Dark Pit's nose harder than he needed to, making the drunk boy winge. "And you think getting pantsed is fun for Lucas?" Ness asked angrily,

Dark Pit grinned. "Did he leave out the part of the story where when I pantsed him he was wearing a-"

Ness pulled Dark Pit hard by the wrist, cutting off his train of thought and forcing him to a standing position. The height difference between them meant that Ness' leverage nearly sent Dark Pit flying forward to the ground, but the strong Ness caught him and pushed him back up.

The drunk angel staggered in place for a second before looking back behind him toward the table. "Pickle…" he said weakly as he reached for the jar. Ness sighed. Lucas said the boy was drunk but this was ridiculous. He noticed there was some leftover coffee still in the pot so he poured Dark Pit a mug to help solber him up.

Once Dark Pit had finished his pickle, Ness handed him the coffee. "Hold this," he ordered. "We're going back to the cabin."

"Thanks, _mom,"_ Dark Pit said bitterly. He took the mug and proceeded to put it to his mouth and chug the contents.

"AAahhh, it burns!" he yelled, gasping for air and fanning his tongue.

"I didn't say to drink it yet , you idiot!" Ness chided him, quickly taking the mug and filing it with cold water from the tap. Dark Pit chugged it with vigor to help sooth his burning mouth.

"Better?" Ness asked.

Dark Pit nodded while fanning his tongue with his hand.

"Alright, let's get to bed," Ness ordered strictly.

"Bafroom…" Dark Pit said, his scalded tongue joining forces with his inebriated speech to create a juvenile speaking style.

"Huh?" Ness asked.

"Bafroom!" Dark Pit said again, this time more forcefully. His hand grabbed at his crotch and he squirmed a bit, becoming aware again of just how desperate his situation was.

"There's one in the room, come on," Ness said shortly, grabbing Dark Pit by the hand and leading him back to their room like a small child.

"Buh I…" Dark Pit protested as he was dragged out of the kitchen by Ness. He tried to walk with his legs pressed together to relieve the pressure in his bladder but Ness' pace was far too quick. Instead he held one hand against his groin and he desperately flexed his bladder muscles.

"Me and you are going to have a long talk tomorrow," Ness lectured, trying to get to their cabin before anyone else saw Dark Pit this way. "Drinking as a minor, breaking curfew, bullying other kids, you need to learn how to get along with other."

"'ey 'eed ta rearn da ged awong wif me!" Dark Pit said, defending himself. Just then his eyes focused on a symbol he actually recognized: a blue and white sign of a man standing.

"Bafroom!" he yelled, trying to pull his hand away from Ness.

"No!" Ness insisted, tightening his grip. "If Isabelle sees you like this we'll both get in trouble!"

The dark angel struggled pathetically with trying to free his hand from Ness' deadly hold. "But I-"

"No buts! We're almost to our cabin anyway." Ness said sternly.

As they passed the door to the bathroom Dark Pit lunged out and grabbed the handle with his other hand. "I need-" he started, but Ness hardly broke stride as he pulled Dark Pit so hard that he lost his grip of the bathroom handle and slingshotted into Ness, knocking the small boy forward.

"Fine!" Ness shouted, finding his footing. "If you can't hold your pee for another...minute…" he said, trailing off as he turned around to see Dark Pit leaning on the wall with one hand and the other still in Ness' hand as a slow trail of liquid began to stream down his leg and pool up onto the floor.

Dark Pit starred down Ness like an angry dog who knows he's getting in trouble. Ness released his grip and Dark Pit pressed his back to the wall, causing the unending current of urine to fall without interruption straight to the floor while little beads spread out his underwear and down his legs.

Dark Pit closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. "Goddamnit…" he said, partially in self loathing and partially in blissful relief. Never in his life had he needed to pee so bad, the uncontrollable nature in which he wet himself was one of the most blissful yet shameful feelings the young angel had ever known.

"Say fuzzie pickle!" he heard Ness say. In his drunk state he couldn't care what that meant, he was using all his energy to not let his shaking legs go out on him and cause him to fall into a puddle of his own urine.

He tried to picture himself at a hot spring, his feet not drenched with warm urine but soaking in hot mineral water. His saturated shorts were merely drying swim trunks and, as sometimes happens when you're in a large body of water, his emptying bladder was just the liberating benefit of already being in a pool. He lived in this happy place for what felt like an eternity before the stream stopped. Dark Pit didn't move from his spot against the wall.

"All done?" Ness asked, his face resting in his palm.

Another small spurt fell down between Dark Pit's legs and dripped into the puddle on the ground. "Yeah…" he said weakly. He opened his eyes and looked down, his blurry vision making out a notable dark spot on the front of his tunic and a shockingly large puddle below his feet. He pulled his tunic aside to check the short shorts he was wearing to find them completely drenched.

Ness opened the bathroom door and annoyedly motioned for Dark Pit to enter. "Let's get you cleaned up, I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, fave'ing, following, etc! It truly means a lot to me. And I'm going to try and update more often until the end of the arc.

o-o-o

His shoes made a wet squishing noise with each step as Dark Pit entered the bathroom; his bladder was still aching from the intense workout and his legs and crotch were completely soaked. Ness entered after him and checked under the doors, making sure they were alone, before holding the handicap stall open for Dark Pit. "Come on," Ness commanded.

As Dark Pit walked toward the stall he saw his reflection in the mirror and froze. Staring back at him was a little kid dressed in black and gold, a gigantic wet spot on his tunic and urine soaked short shorts. A deep shame entered the young angel and a tremendous frown took to his lips.

"Pittoo…?" Ness prodded cautiously as tears started streaming down the intoxicated Dark Pit's face.

"Hey, it's alright," Ness said awkwardly. He walked up to Dark Pit and grabbed him by the hand.

Dark Pit turned and looked Ness in the eyes, deep anguish on his red, wet face. "I peed my pants!" he choked out through tears.

"...I know?" Ness said, extremely uncomfortable and not sure what to do here. Whoever this drunken child was, it definitely didn't behave like Dark Pit.

The taller child swooped down, trying to bring Ness into a hug. Ness jumped back, not wanting to get pee on him, and Dark Pit looked at Ness like a puppy who'd just been kicked in the ribs. Ness relented and opened his arms, waving Dark Pit in with both hands. The drunken, wet angel took the offer and dropped to his knees, hugging Ness tight and crying on his shoulder. Ness felt wet fabric brush against his bare legs and took a deep breath to control his disgust.

"I'm sorry..." Dark Pit whined out through tears.

"There, there," he said half-earnestly, patting the boy on the back and staring anxiously at the bathroom door.

"Toilet…" Dark Pit said suddenly.

"You aren't empty!?" Ness asked, surprised and a little impressed.

Dark Pit pushed Ness to the side and covered his mouth with his hand, crawling on 3 limbs into a stall and sticking his head into the bowl.

Ness watched the shameful display for a moment before pulling some paper towels from the dispenser and joining Dark Pit at the toilet, placing the towels on top of the tank.

Between fits of Dark Pit emptying his stomach, Ness started patting him on the back. "Get it all out…." he said. "I'm gonna go get you a change of clothes, what's your locker number?"

"I shink it star's wif a sixsh..." Dark Pit said into the toilet bowl.

Ness pinched the bridge of his nose.

o-o-o

Upon returning, Ness opened the stall to see Dark Pit sitting with his head against the wall, snoring softly. He giggled to himself, taking note of the damp spot between his cabin-mate's legs. With as cute as a sleeping, wet angel was, Ness almost felt bad that he would never let the boy live this down. He shook him awake.

"Where am I?" Dark Pit asked suddenly. He looked around, then at his shorts, and added, "Oh crap, right…"

"I couldn't get into your locker so I'll let you borrow some of my exercise clothes," Ness said, placing a striped t-shirt, cotton gym shorts, and a pair of white underpants on the top of the toilet. He also handed Dark Pit a wet washcloth. "To clean yourself up with…" he added awkwardly.

Dark Pit took the washcloth and pushed himself up, nearly falling over again in the process. Once he was standing he reached for his shorts and underwear and pulled them down, nonchalantly revealing his modesty to the other boy.

Ness blushed deeply and averted his gaze, putting his hand between his eyes and Dark Pit's privates. "I'll wait out here," Ness said, barely opening the stall door and closing it behind him. "Tell me if you need help," he added reluctantly.

'Please, please, PLEASE do not need help,' Ness pleaded silently.

o-o-o

It took longer than it should have but eventually the lock clicked and the stall door opened. When Dark Pit exited he was wearing Ness' casual gym clothes and looking nothing like a celestial being, save for the giant black wings protruding from behind him.

"Dude, did you rip my shirt?" Ness asked, quite a bit peeved.

Dark Pit looked over his shoulders at his wings. "I tried to put it on over them and they just kinda...popped out…" he answered, his voice self-evident of his intense need to sleep.

Ness sighed and pulled out a plastic grocery bag. Dark Pit looked at it, not sure what it was, so Ness prodded him by saying, "...For your dirty clothes."

Dark Pit looked back toward his soaked garments laying on the ground. He bunched them up and placed them in the bag, which Ness was holding with both hands while trying not to breath in. He shoved it into Dark Pit's chest and said, "Alright, let's go."

On their way out Ness stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the angel. "Wash your hands," he chided like an angry nanny. Dark Pit slinked over to the sink and washed up, not wanting to make Ness any madder at him than he already was.

"Now once we get back to our rooms it's straight to bed, got it?" Ness said sternly from the doorway. "No getting up and getting snacks or getting a drink. Just straight to sleep."

Dark Pit groaned dramatically while drying his hands.

Ness added one more thing, "And you're sure you don't need to use the potty before we leave?"

This finally re-awoke Dark Pit's dignity. "I'm drunk! I'm not a toddler, I don't need you to remind me to use the bathroom!"

"Well can you blame me for making sure?" Ness shot back.

Dark Pit clenched his fists in anger and brushed past Ness, too tired to fight and in desperate want of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously in Chapter 2: Pit, freaking out after Dark Pit tricked him into drinking alcohol, chugged several cups of liquid and woke up wet late that night.

o-o-o

"Lady Palutena…" Pit spoke, trusting Palutena's omnipresence to do the rest.

"Uuhhh, hello?" a groggy voice replied.

"Palutena, it's Pit. I'm... in a bit of a bind over here."

"Pit? What time is it? Why are...oh, Pit! I thought we were past this?"

Pit sheepishly looked away, knowing Palutena was using her all-seeing eyes and watching him hide under his urine soaked blankets. He covered his eyes with his forearm to try and mask the pained embarrassment on his face. He could handle a little bedwetting but hearing the disappointment in Palutena's voice really stung.

Palutena let out a deep sigh. "Pit, stop that. I'm sorry, I was just a bit surprised, that's all. I'm not upset, so stop crying."

"I'm not crying!" Pit meagerly defended himself while he wiped his eyes with his arm and tried to be strong for The Goddess of Light. "I'm sorry… it's just-" Pit paused. He remembered back to the night before and how Dark Pit had gotten him drunk. There's no way he could confess to Palutena that he had broken one of the 7 holy virtues, however. "...It was an accident…"

"Well I hope you wouldn't do this on purpose!" she teased.

"Lady Palutena, _please_, I need your help!" Pit pleaded, trying to rush this along before his whispering woke someone up. "The boys can't see me like this!"

"You said they were all bedwetters too, right?" she responded.

_Too._ The word was like an arrow in Pit's heart. After all these years he'd finally lost the label of "bedwetter," now one relapse and it's foisted right back onto him. He argued back, "Yeah, but they're just kids! I'm supposed to be a captain in your army, imagine how bad it will look on you if it gets out that your captain is a bed...er...heavy sleeper!"

Palutena thought a moment. "No, I suppose you're right. Fine, I'll help but I need some assurance you wont wake me up like this again."

Pit beamed. "Anything, Lady Palutena! Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," she warned.

A soft glow emitted from under Pit's covers as his old sheets and tunic materialized away, getting replaced by fresh sheets. "You're amazing, Lady Palutena," Pit said, knowing some sheets and clothes were a cake walk for a goddess like Palutena who was able to create powerful weapons out of thin air. Then he felt his wet briefs slipping away, not immediately being replaced by new underwear. He put his hands over his boyhood, trying to get some modesty from Palutena.

"Lady Palutena, I think you forgot something," he said tensely, thinking Palutena was just messing with him.

"Hands up, Pit," she said.

"B-but Lady Palutena, you-"

"Hands UP, Pit," she said again, this time more forcefully.

Pit slowly lifted his hands, his face burning red from not knowing exactly whether or not Palutena was watching. Then he felt a thick fabric begin to materialize underneath him, lifting his butt up slightly.

"What the…" he said, pulling his clean tunic up to examine underneath. He watched as the thick white cloth under his bottom pushed his legs apart and folded itself snuggly over his crotch and sides. On the front, where the folds met, a comically large safety pin materialized and locked the bulging garment into place. From there a golden hued, plastic leak proof undergarment materialized on top of that, the elastic bands closing tightly on his thighs and lower stomach.

"A diaper?!" Pit exclaimed, then immediately covered his mouth. He poked his head out of the sheets, seeing all the rest of the boys were still fast asleep. He placed his hand on his crotch and pushed down on the plastic, feeling how thick the garment was. "A diaper?" he questioned again, this time more quietly.

"This is my guarantee you wont wake me up again tonight," Palutena explained, taking her usual teasing tone. "When I wake up tomorrow morning I'll check you, and if my wittle angel is dry then we'll consider it a fluke."

"This is humiliating!" Pit complained.

"Hey, I helped you avoid humiliation! Consider this a fair punishment for waking your deity. Now if you'll excuse me, a young goddess like me needs her beauty sleep."

"Come on…" Pit said to himself, getting the feeling that Palutena had silenced their psychic link. He took a second to feel his bed and tunic, relieved to find that aside from giving him new clothes Palutena had also went ahead and dried the bed. He'd still have to check the mattress tomorrow and see if it had pee stains, but that would have to wait until he was sure all his cabin mates were off fighting so he could have some privacy. He breathed easily now, very grateful to Palutena for getting him out of his predicament.

Pit dropped backwards onto his pillow and became all too aware of the amount of padding he was wearing, forcing his butt to sit slightly too high off the mattress. He adjusted his legs, trying to find a position where he wasn't constantly reminded of his diaper, but to no avail.

"Damned Dark Pit, he'll pay for this," Pit said to himself, closing his eyes. He pictured Dark Pit hanging out after the party, laughing it up with all the kids from Cabin A.

Then he remembered the pressure on his bladder that had woken him up in the first place, which had come back with a vengeance. He quickly rolled out of bed, his diaper making a soft crinkle with every movement, and deliberately but hurriedly waddled to the bathroom.

"Ahhh," Pit moaned, making it to the toilet and getting his equipment over his diaper just in time. Once he was finished he flushed and went to wash his hands, where he saw himself in the mirror. The golden hued plastic pants peaked out from the bottom of his short tunic, making it clear there was something thick between his legs. He grimaced as he noticed that the yellow colour of the diaper cover made it look like he'd already soaked himself. He turned around and examined his butt, where even more poked out the bottom and created a thick bulge on the back of his tunic. He stretched the hems down, trying to hide what he was wearing, but as soon he let go his tunic sprang back up and revealed his diaper.

He sighed and washed his hands. "Damnit Dark Pit and damn your alcohol," he said to himself angrily. He then spotted the cup he kept on the bathroom sink for when he was brushing his teeth. Figuring it was the alcohol coursing through his system that made him wet his bed, Pit filled the glass with the faucet and drank the whole cup of water to bring down his blood alcohol level.

No longer on the brink of a potty emergency (as far as he knew,) Pit took more time to quietly tiptoe back to his bed. Before laying down he attended to his duties as cabin leader and stole a quick glance at his cabin mates, who were all peacefully sleeping in their assigned bunks. Pit smiled and tucked himself into bed, taking special care that his blanket was positioned in a way so that it wouldn't ride up and accidentally expose him. As he drifted back to sleep, his thumb drifted back into his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

In a nondescript hotspring somewhere in Skyworld there was a young angel laying on his back and enjoying the surene, warm water. That angel, Pit, was normally fighting monsters or training for battle but today was his day to totally relax. He didn't have a care in the world as he let his muscles be free to drift and do whatever they felt like doing in the warm, flowing water. The boy smiled, feeling the water get warmer beneath him, before he went back to his mindless floating. Floating...floating..floating...falling...FALLING...FALLING?!

"AAHHHH!" Pit screamed as he fell face first onto a soft, gigantic mattress.

"Pit!" Palutena yelled from the side of the bed as the young boy flailed his arms and legs over her sheets. "Calm down! I warped you to my room."

Pit stopped struggling and pushed himself up to look sideways at Palutena. "Is it an emergency?" he asked. He lowered his head into Palutena's pillow and almost immediately started drifting back to sleep like nothing had happened. The Greek influenced design of Palutena's room reminded Pit of Skyworld; it reminded him of the comforts of home. "I was having the most wonderful dream…" he mumbled, his thumb thoughtlessly nesting in front of his mouth.

Palutena giggled. "I'll bet you were. I'm glad I caught you before the other boys saw you like this."

Pit's eyes shot wide open, remembering what had transpired last night. He suddenly became aware of the oversized, soaking wet diaper between his legs. While a disposable diaper was built to wick water away from the skin, this cloth diaper hugged his waist and soaked the cold urine into his skin, creating a disgusting feeling for Pit.

He flipped onto his back and shot one hand to the diaper to feel just how soaked it was. He pressed down and felt the fabric smush from under his golden-hued plastic pants, a clear indicator that the cloth had indeed absorbed a great deal of liquid. His eyes drifted in horror up to Palutena, who had her hand over her mouth trying to hide amusement.

"Oh Pit, what am I going to do with you?" she teased.

Pit sat up in the bed and brought his knees under him, feeling the diaper squish on his calves as he did so. He bowed his head to the tall goddess and cried out, "Lady Palutena, please forgive me!"

"Relax Pit, there's nothing to forgive. Sometimes stress can bring back old bedwetting habits," she explained, trying to comfort him and play it casually. "We'll just have to take extra precautions until this passes by."

"Extra precautions!?" Pit exclaimed, his head snapping up so fast he nearly broke his neck. "Don't tell me you mean…"

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry. I can put you in something more discreet tonight," she said. Then, in a tone as if she was talking to a baby, she added, "I just thought you looked so adorable in your thick widdle diapey and plastic panties."

Pit pulled the hems of his tunic down, blushing as he tried to cover his diaper. "Lady Palutena please, it was a one time thing! Dark Pit…" he stopped, realizing he's already said too much.

Palutena narrowed her eyes. "What about him?" she prodded.

Pit sighed, knowing the jig was up. "Lady Palutena, please forgive me but I did something terrible at the party last night."

"Oh?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was talking to Princess Zelda and Princess Peach when Dark Pit gave me half of a drink. I thought it was a milkshake but it was a…" Pit clamped his eyes shut in shame and bowed his head so far down that it touched the bed. "It was a pina colada!"

Palutena stared at him blankly, confused. "Okay...then what happened?"

"I'm sorry I drank alcohol, Lady Palutena! I know it's not the knightly way so please forgive me!" Pit pleaded, burying his face further into the bed and letting his tunic ride up, revealing the butt of his diaper sitting on his feet.

"Pit don't try and blame your bedwetting on the alcohol, you drink wine all the time." Palutena scolded. Pit looked up at Palutena quizzically.

"...You _do_ realize wine is alcoholic, right?" she asked.

"I thought it was just fancy, bitter juice…" Pit admitted bashfully.

Palutena massaged her temple, the ignorant little angel testing her patience . "I really should have forced you to go to school at some point," she lamented.

Palutena put a hand in the air and conjured some red polka dot boxer shorts, throwing them at Pit and hitting him in the face. "Go wash up, you can use my hotspring," she said.

Pit pulled the underwear off his face and climbed down from the bed. "Thanks Lady Palutena," he said, smiling at his goddess.

Palutena smiled back and watched as her adorable little soldier waddled to the bathroom, uncomfortably adjusting his diaper as he went.

o-o-o-o-o

All cleaned up and ready for the day, Pit was walking back to his room when he spotted Pokemon Trainer in the hallway. "Hey Trainer, how's it going?" he said nervously, hoping the boy wouldn't ask him what he was doing up so early.

"Hey Pit, just heading down to feed the Pokemon. How are you?" Pokemon Trainer asked in kind.

"I'm fine and perfectly healthy for a boy my age, just trying to get an early start on training!" Pit lied, maybe too ecstatically. His tone soured a bit and he asked, "Was Dark Pit in the room when you left?"

"Yeah, he was sleeping like a log," Trainer replied. "Ness thinks he's sick so he told us not to wake him and to try and stay out of the room. Need me to pass a message along when he wakes up?"

"No!" Pit exclaimed angrily, taking Trainer by surprise. He backed off a bit and added, "I have nothing to say to that guy…"

o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the morning was mostly uneventful for Pit. He fought a few matches, doing alright despite his tired state, then went about his day. Normally he spent his free time at Smash Manor hanging out with Dark Pit; training, squabbling, and occasionally playing some one-on-one games or sports. Today Pit spent all his time in Cabin B hanging out with Popo and Nana. When the two little Ice Climbers finally stepped out, Pit wasted no time in stripping his covers and checking his mattress.

He groaned. A faint yellow stain was visible in the center of his white mattress, a clear sign Palutena hadn't dried it fast enough before the urine had a chance to seep in. He grabbed a damp washcloth and started scrubbing it down vigorously before anyone came back. As Pit was deep into the work, his heart jumped when the knob turned and the door swung open abruptly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Toon Link has coffee!** _(Baby Icarus chapter 7 alt ending.)_

Author's note: So here's the original ending for chapter 7 of Baby Icarus. There's a few reasons I decided to change it up but I still enjoy the scene, so have at it! Fret not, by the way, we'll get a proper Toon Link chapter soon enough. Just to be clear, what follows is not canon in Smash Bros: Baby Icarus.

o-o-o-o-o

Pit groaned. A faint yellow stain was visible in the center of his white mattress, a clear sign Palutena hadn't dried it fast enough before the urine had a chance to seep in. He grabbed a damp washcloth and started scrubbing it down vigorously before anyone came back. As Pit was finishing up and putting his sheets back on, his heart jumped when the knob turned and the door swung open abruptly.

Toon Link entered the cabin carrying a steaming mug.

"Hey Toon Link!" Pit shouted anxiously, his heart racing from adrenaline at nearly being caught.

Toon Link's mind was currently in overdrive and he looked at Pit, noticing his smile was too big and his body was heaving with labored breathing. His bottom sheet was on but, for whatever reason, the rest of his blankets and pillows were laying on the floor. "What are you doing?" Toon Link asked pointedly and accusingly.

Pit froze for a second, like a deer in the headlights, before remembering who he was dealing with. "Uh, nothing! Hey, what have you got there?" he asked excitedly, playing on the little Link's short attention span to try and change the subject.

"I hung out with Villager today!" Toon Link announced, proud and much too loud. "He's so awesome! He said he occasionally works as a barista in his town! We spent all day testing coffees!"

Pit's feigned excitement turned to a look of concern as his own problems were overshadowed by the sudden realization that his young friend was vibrating, his teeth clattering, and his eyes bloodshot and wide as a full moon.

"And exactly how much coffee did you have…?" Pit asked, afraid of what answer he'd get.

"Seven!" Toon Link announced proudly before taking another huge swig from his mug. "Eight!" he called out again.

Pit worriedly stared at the boy as Toon Link's enthusiastic smile turned to an aggravated grimace. The young child in the green tunic sat down at the table and held his stomach. "I don't feel so good…" he pouted.

Pit gave a wry smile and lifted his blankets and pillows from the floor and back onto his sheets. "Hey, maybe we should get dressed for bed?" Pit offered. Toon Link nodded solemnly and went over to his locker.

Pit jumped a little as a female disembodied voice spoke to him. "Did I hear someone say it's bedtime?"

Pit gulped.


	8. Chapter 8

Freezing like a deer in the headlights, Pit looked up in horror to see who had caught him in this most inopportune moment. From the entryway to Cabin B, The Goddess of Light stuck her head in with a big smile.

"Hey Pit," she said smugly.

Pit fell to his knees in relief. "Lady Palutena! It's just you. Boy did you choose a bad time to come in," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I was waiting for everyone else to leave," Palutena said as she entered the room, carrying a small sack and closing the door behind her. "I guess I could have warned you I was coming."

As Pit went back to his futile work of trying to get the stain out of his mattress, Palutena looked around the room at the various toys, games, and snacks strewn about. It was around the same size as her personal room but much, much less lavish. "So this is the way the captain of my royal guard lives, huh?"

"It's pretty much the same way the rest of your royal guard lives, except here we can handle board games with more than 1 page of rules," Pit answered, still scrubbing furiously. "I'd offer you some tea but I need to finish this before any of the boys get back."

Palutena set her bag on a chair and approached the mattress. She was used to Pit's large, yellow stains from when he was a younger angel. Back in those days Pit would wake up wet and immediately jump into Palutena's personal bath, so as not to be seen by his troops. When he'd go to sleep later that night he never even consider how his sheets and bed got dry.

"It looks like you're working up quite a sweat," Palutena said with a grin. "How about I help you get rid of those Pit stains?"

Pit awkwardly examined under his arm as The Goddess of Light lifted her staff, which emminated a bright, powerful beam directly on the mattress. Pit watched with amazement as his wetting stain dried before his very eyes.

"All better?" she asked.

"You really made my work much lighter!" Pit answered, quickly refitting the sheets back onto his mattress.

As he worked, Palutena said, "So I didn't just come here to help with clean-up. I brought you a little protection."

"Oh cool, new armor?" Pit asked, shaking out his blanket.

"Not quite…" Palutena said. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a thick, black pair of cloth underpants and handed them to her little angel.

"What are…" Pit started, examining the clothing. He froze completely when he realized what he was looking at. "Oh no."

"They're training pants, Pit. Remember what we talked about earlier?" she said patiently.

"It was just one bad night!" Pit argued back.

Palutena put her hands on her hips. "Remember who you're talking to, I've seen you in more wet pajamas than dry ones," she scolded.

"One night _recently,_" he complained. "Besides, I never had to wear protection before!"

"Before it was just me and you. You don't want your friends waking up before you and seeing you laying in your own puddle, do you?" she reasoned.

"I don't want them seeing me in diapers, either!" he argued back.

"_Training pants,_" Palutena emphasized, trying to play to his ego. "The captain of my royal guard does not wear diapers."

Pit pouted and crossed his arms.

Palutena pulled another one out of her bag. "Look, they're not too much thicker than regular underwear," she said, stretching the black training pants by the waist. "And see, they're black so if you have an accident no one will even be able to tell!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" Pit mumbled.

Palutena sighed. "Here's the deal, if you make it to the end of the week without having another 'incident' then we can just write it off as a fluke. I don't need my best warrior stressed and sleep deprived in a house full of potential threats."

Pit sighed, squeezing the black pull-up in his hands. "I guess there's no point in arguing," he surrendered.

Palutena gave him a big smile and tossed the bag on his bed. "That's my good little angel."

o-o-o

That night went about as smoothly as any night went in Cabin B as the kids all settled down for bed. While every night was basically a sleepover for the boys, things got a little complicated in the evenings as everyone snuck around.

Pit watched their movements carefully, going through a checklist in his mind to see everyone was acting right. He saw Lucas had put on his PJs a couple hours ago and had watched for the bulge that let Pit know his blonde haired friend was properly dressed for bed. Blue had also put on his PJs early, but had foregone his diaper until everyone was cleaning up. Pit watched the inkling boy sneak into the bathroom with something under his shirt and emerge pulling down the hems of his shirt. He noted Nana wasn't staying the night with Popo, so she was Isabelle's problem to deal with. Then, last of all, he approached Toon Link who was just climbing the ladder to his bed.

"Did you remember to brush your teeth?" Pit asked.

"Mmmm…" the tired Toon Link groaned, turning around and heading to the bathroom. Pit knew that while Toon Link was in there he would responsibly remember to use the toilet before he went back to his bed. Maybe Toon Link didn't need the gentle prodding anymore but, so far, it was working well to keep the boy's bed dry.

Once everyone was in their beds, Pit gave a gentle "Goodnight everybody," before flicking off the lights. Dressed in what was essentially just an oversized t-shirt but folded in a way to accommodate his wings, Pit climbed into his own bed and stared at the ceiling, wide awake. He laid motionless like this for a while until he heard a voice call to him.

"Are you forgetting something?" Palutena asked, using her celestial powers to watch and talk to Pit from the comfort of her own room.

Pit's eyebrows tensed up and he ducked his head under his covers. "I didn't forget," he whispered pointedly. "I'm waiting for everyone to go to sleep."

"Well nobody's looking, do it now," she said, spying on the other children with her powers.

"But you're still watching!" he complained quietly.

"Alright fine, I stopped watching."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Pit had his doubts but he couldn't disobey a direct order from Palutena. He reached into his pillow case and retrieved the black training pants he'd stored there, pulling it under his covers. He quietly slid off his regular boxers and set them aside before carefully sliding his new underwear up and covering his privates. The thick garment hugged his waist snuggly, holding everything firmly in place. He adjusted them a little for comfort and slid his boxers on over them.

"See, they're not that bad," Lady Palutena said.

"I told you not to look!" Pit hissed loudly. Blue stuck his head over the side of his bunk and looked down at Pit with confusion. Pit gave an awkward smile and mouthed "Sorry!"

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Pit," Lady Palutena said to him.

"Goodnight Lady Palutena," Pit whispered gently back. He closed his eyes and noted that the training pants he was wearing weren't a distraction to his sleep like the thick cloth diapers he had been put in yesterday were. These were comforting and secure, they let Pit relax before bed like he was rarely able to. After only a couple of minutes, his thumb drifted to his mouth as he started drifting to sleep.

"Oh Pit, one more thing," Palutena called to him. Pit quickly pulled his thumb out and hid it under his back. He was never sure how his thumb always ended up in his mouth but he took solace in convincing himself that no one had caught him yet.

"I almost forgot to remind you to try and use the potty before you go to sleep," Palutena teased.

"_Goodnight_ Lady Palutena," Pit shot back angrily, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. He waited like that for a few minutes, until he was confident Palutena had stopped watching him, before climbing out of bed and going to the restroom to relieve his somewhat full bladder.


	9. Chapter 9

In a hot spring somewhere on earth, Dark Pit was becoming extremely agitated as he sat in the shallow water. Someone nearby was pounding a large drum, there were no refreshments around for him to drink, and this "hot" spring was getting colder by the second. Nonetheless, Dark Pit was trying to relax until a giant beam of light hit his face and a hoard of cows stampeded into the water.

"Wakey wakey Dark Pit!" Ness shouted from the now opened window while he banged a metal pot with a spoon.

Dark Pit groaned as he entered the waking world. The banging metal pot was like a baseball bat to his head while the sun's refreshing beams were like thunder in his eyes. The room spun and, to his immense annoyance, he still heard a bass drum pounding nearby.

"Come on, wake up! I've got fights I have to catch!" Ness yelled, louder than he needed to but not as loudly as he wanted to.

"Fine….just keep it down," Dark Pit moaned as he sat up and looked around. Everyone was gone except for Ness, who was dressed in his regular fighting gear.

"Oh, does someone have a hangover?" Ness taunted.

"What even happened last…" Dark Pit started to say before becoming aware of a different, chilly sensation. He suddenly realized that his lap, bottom, and back were absolutely drenched. Dark Pit, born at the tender age of 13, had never before wet his bed but even he could immediately peg this disgusting sensation he was feeling right now.

He immediately pulled his blankets up to his chin, making sure to cover his wet clothes and sheets, and looked at Ness in horror.

"Coming back to you, I take it?" Ness asked.

Dark Pit struggled for a second more to think past the fact he was laying in a pool of his own pee, but as he regained some memories from his drunken bender the night before he did not like the images that were coming to his brain. He went through the timeline he could piece together: Pit being a jerk, Ganondorf being a friend, getting an intense nosebleed, getting a pickle from Ness, getting dragged down the hallway…

"Oh no…" he mumbled to himself, his eyes growing wide.

Ness put his hands on his hips and nodded smugly. "So you DO remember peeing your pants?" he asked.

Dark Pit afixed his terrorized gaze onto Ness.

"And how about crying and hugging me in the men's room? Or passing out next to the toilet? Or changing out of your pee soaked clothes in front of me?" Ness continued.

Dark Pit's face blushed tremendously and he buried his head in his sheets. The smell of stale pee nearly made him vomit, so he re-emerged to face Ness again.

Dark Pit looked on in horror as Ness approached the young angel while pulling out his cellphone. "Now tell me," Ness proceeded, his tone changing from antagonizing to angry, "do you remember pantsing Lucas in the kitchen?"

"No, I-" Dark Pit began. An image of a young, diapered blonde boy flashed through his mind. Dark Pit tripped on his words, having no excuse for himself.

For Ness, this was all he needed to hear. He turned his phone screen toward Dark Pit, presenting the picture he'd taken of the drunk boy in the hall the night before. Dark Pit's mouth hung open dumbly as he stared at himself leaning on the walls, eyes closed and wetting his pants uncontrollably.

Dark Pit instinctively grabbed for the phone but was too slow for Ness, who turned and held it away from Dark Pit's bed. "Nuh-uh-uh," Ness tutted. "I'm keeping that for myself."

"Come on, delete the picture! I'm sorry I had a bit too much!" Dark Pit pleaded from underneath his covers.

"A bit too much?" Ness repeated. He stared at the picture on his phone. "Looks like more than a bit to me."

Dark Pit gave a small growl and Ness turned intently serious.

"So here's what's gonna happen. You will not talk to Lucas. You will not talk to Blue. You will not approach The Ice Climbers and you will only speak to Toon Link if spoken to," Ness announced sternly. Dark Pit opened his mouth to protest but Ness cut him off. "If I find out you've done otherwise, I send this to everyone. If I hear you call Cabin B 'The Bedwetters Cabin,' I send this to everyone. If you _piss me off_ again…I send this to everyone."

Dark Pit stared at Ness, having never seen him take such a serious attitude. Hungover and mortified, the angel was at a loss for words.

Ness pocketed his phone, basking in the dumbfounded look on Dark Pit's face, and started toward the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to get to. I cancelled your matches and told everyone you were sick. Isabelle is gonna come check on you later, don't tell her you were out drinking or you'll be suspended."

Before Ness closed the door behind him, he popped his head back in and said, "Oh, one more thing. You owe me a new shirt." And with that he was off.

Dark Pit fell back into his pillow, staring at the ceiling and regretting every decision he had made in his life up to that point. The long term consequences were bad enough but his pee soaked bed and splitting headache were his immediate concerns. How could he change his sheets and clean his mattress when the room wouldn't stop spinning and his stomach's few remaining parcels wouldn't stop trying to escape? Not to mention, for some reason, he was so extremely thirsty. He laid still for several more moments, then shut his eyes to block out the light.

When he opened his eyes again several hours later he was shocked to see Isabelle standing over him, shaking him gently.

"Um...Dark Pit?" Isabelle cautiously prodded while waking the young angel. "You need to get up, I think you might have had a...um...accident?"

Horror spread across Dark Pit's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Thinking quick on his feet, Dark Pit gave out the most clever excuse he could think of: "No I didn't!"

Isabelle smiled sympathetically at the young angel and explained, "I came to bring you lunch and I smelled it as soon as I entered the room. A dog's nose is way more powerful than a human's, you know."

Dark Pit sat up in his bed, the cold wet fabric making him cringe as he moved. Isabelle reached over to help him but Dark Pit pulled away.

"I don't need your help…" he said weakly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ness told me you were sick," Isabelle said, then added somewhat proudly, "I've been reading up on human child development, it's perfectly normal for boys with bedwetting issues to have them resurface when they're sick."

"I'm not a human, I'm a-" the angel started indignantly before registering what Isabelle was saying. "Bedwetting issues? I've never wet the bed in my life!" He looked down before meekly adding, "You know what I mean…"

"Hmmmphh," Isabelle thought, placing a fist on her chin. "I could have sworn your medical history said you suffered from nocturnal enuresis when you were younger…"

"Younger?" Dark Pit parrotted. He had never been 'younger', he was born into this age as a reflection of Pit and was stuck this way eternally so far as he knew. "Wait, so that means Pit...?"

Isabelle's eyes shot wide open as she realized she may have let too much slip. "Actually forget I said anything!" she said while frantically waving her hands.

Dark Pit gave a devilish laugh at Pit's expense as he stood up to change out of his pee soaked clothes. His hangover, though, had other plans and the angel dropped right back onto his wet bed. His laugh turned to a sick frown as the room spun around him.

"Please, let me help," Isabelle said with concern. She put her arms around Dark Pit's back and lifted him by the shoulder, not minding at all that some of the urine on his back was touching her. She then helped Dark Pit hobble to the bathroom, where he plopped down onto the toilet seat still fully clothed. Isabelle proceeded to run a hot bath for him.

"Take your time and get cleaned up, I'll be right outside if you need anything. And don't worry about your bed, I'll take care of everything," she said affectionately.

When Isabelle left the room Dark Pit stood up to begin stripping for his bath, only to turn back toward the toilet and drop on his knees, surrendering the last of the contents of his stomach.

o-o-o-o-o

When Dark Pit came back to, he was surprised to see himself sitting naked in the bathtub, bubbles obscuring most of his body. "What…?" he started before feeling something grab his hair, causing him to lurch forward.

"Oh, you're awake!" Isabelle beamed happily from beside Dark Pit, her hands covered in suds. "I was getting worried."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-ISABELLE?!" the naked angel stammered out as he covered his privates and turned his body away from the humanoid dog. "What are you doing in here?!"

"I came in to check on you and you were laying on the floor. I figured I'd help bathe you," Isabelle said, nonchalantly.

Dark Pit turned his head far away from Isabelle, sulking into the water. "I'm awake, you can leave now..."

A bucket of water poured down over his head, only angering the boy more. "I was just finishing up anyway," Isabelle said. She reached into the tub, causing Dark Pit to bundle up in a panic, and pulled the drain.

"Wait no, the bubbles!" Dark Pit complained, knowing the bubble bath was the only thing separating his nudity from her gaze.

"You're sick, now's no time to play with bubbles," Isabelle chided. The last of the water spiraled down the drain, leaving Dark Pit, naked, curled up in the tub and covering himself with his hands.

Isabelle went to work drying Dark Pit, thoroughly working the towel into his black hair and wings to try and suck out as much moisture as she could. Dark Pit blushed and stammered furiously as she moved down his body, stopping at his strategically located hands.

"Could you move your hands for me?" she asked.

"No!" Dark Pit answered definitively. "I can dry that myself," he said.

Isabelle gave Dark Pit the towel but didn't see what the problem was. After all, she had just cleaned Dark Pit's dirtiest region while he was sleeping. 'Humans are so weird…' she thought to herself.

Dark Pit finished drying off and wrapped the towel around his hips before standing up. His fit of sickness eased a little but his lack of food and water was making him incredibly weak. Isabelle gently guided him back out to his bed, which had been fitted with new sheets and blankets. Dark Pit immediately fell face first onto his pillow and closed his eyes.

Realizing something was off about his mattress but not having the energy to investigate, he simply stated, "Plastic?"

"Just in case," Isabelle confirmed nonchalantly. Pit groaned but felt too tired to argue the point. He closed his eyes again, drifting off as the lack of light eased his headache considerably.

"Could you roll onto your back?" he heard Isabelle ask as he was half asleep. He obliged but put his arm over his face to block out the light. He then felt the towel lift off his body and he instinctively but tiredly held his privates with his free hand. He then felt something move under his legs and slide under his butt. A furry hand pulled his own hand free, despite his pathetic attempt to keep holding on, and a second later he felt his privates had cover again. He was then a ragdoll as a shirt was put over his body and his arms and wings were pulled through. All he wanted was sleep and darkness.

"Say 'Ahhhh,'" he heard Isabelle command. He did so and, for his obedience, he was treated to a spoonful of tasty chicken noodle soup. He smiled warmly as Isabelle fed him a few more spoonfuls, then held a water bottle for him to drink. The extremely dehydrated boy happily drank the entire bottle, to Isabelle's relief.

"Now get plenty of rest," Isabelle said softly, closing the blinds and turning off the light. "If you need anything, just let Ness know."

""Mmmm…" Dark Pit moaned. He turned onto his side and curled up, noting that it felt like his underwear was pushing his legs apart. He wasn't sure whose clothes Isabelle had given him but he had to admit they were fairly comfortable. He felt something touch his mouth and, in his tired state, made like he was drinking more water and started sucking on the short, rubbery object.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was a fairly normal morning in Smash Manor. Palutena woke Pit up early, checking on the condition of his training pants from the comfort of her own room. Pit was proud to be dry, and indignant to be checked, but Palutena was a little disappointed that he might actually free himself from the cute bedwetting pants.

Pit slid his dry training pants off and put on his normal boxers. He frowned at the loose garment, feeling like there was nothing standing between his privates and the outside world. Pit pushed these thoughts out of his mind, reminding himself that he was a big boy and had worked hard to earn these boxers.

After Pit was fully dressed and sure all the other boys were awake, he decided to wait for the rest of Cabin B to get ready and go with them to the fights. Normally he would pick up Dark Pit and the two of them would go together, but today he wanted nothing to do with his other half. He didn't want Dark Pit anywhere near him while his embarrassing problem was acting up; one slip of the tongue from Palutena would ensure relentless teasing from his doppelganger.

o-o-o-o

Dark Pit's morning, on the other hand, started extremely early when he woke from his hangover coma feeling much healthier but strangely...moist? He wiggled in his bed a bit and felt something thick strapped to his hips and going between his legs. He looked around at Cabin A. The lights were off and everyone he could see from his bottom bunk seemed fast asleep. He carefully slid his hand under his sheets and felt between his legs, his fingers being met with a warmish plastic that seemed to be bulging.

"No…!" he cursed quietly to himself, vaguely remembering Isabelle getting him dressed the night before. He wanted to be mad at her for putting him in this thing but, as his hand reached below his butt and felt a small leak, he didn't really have anyone to blame but himself.

...And Pit! Damned Pit, giving Dark Pit such a tiny bladder! Dark Pit hadn't wet his bed, that bedwetter Pit had wet Dark Pit's bed! He grumbled angrily to himself as he rolled off his mattress, quietly and carefully waddling to the bathroom while trying to minimize the crinkling noise.

Stuffing his rolled up diaper into the bottom of the trashcan, he swore to get even with Pit. He wasn't tired, having slept nearly 30 hours, so instead he got dressed and sat outside Cabin B to wait to confront Pit. As he sat there fixating on his own recent potty troubles and how bad he felt, his heart began to soften. He thought maybe he should let bygones be bygones and the two of them could walk to the fights together, like always.

o-o-o-o-o

When Pit entered the hallway, his friends in tow, he jumped a little when he saw Dark Pit leaning on the wall, deep in contemplation. "Get lost, Pittoo. I have nothing to say to you," Pit said angrily.

Dark Pit felt a brief sting in his heart and he remembered why he'd come out here in the first place. "What's wrong, am I not cool enough to hang out with the bedwetter?"

Pit, Blue, Lucas, and Toon Link all went red in the face. Popo followed Dark Pit's gaze and looked up at Pit, who was the reddest of the bunch. Pit saw the little Ice Climber's gaze and nervously coughed into his hand.

"Fly off a cliff, Pittoo, they've heard it before. Nobody cares," Pit said.

"They?" Dark Pit echoed. "I'm not talking to them!" He added insistently, remembering Ness' rules forbade him from talking to anyone in Cabin B except Pit and Popo. "I'm talking about you!"

Pit lunged forward, clasping a hand on Dark Pit's mouth and angrily shoving him against the wall. "How did you find out?!" he whispered desperately.

Dark Pit pushed Pit away. "A little birdy let your secret slip," he said coyly.

Pit's fists balled up in anger. He assumed Dark Pit's patron Goddess, Viridi, must have been spying on him at some point and told Dark Pit. "Well it was your fault for getting me drunk in the first place!" Pit yelled.

All the boys in the hall froze for a moment and stared at Pit, piecing together exactly what Pit meant by that.

"Wait, I was told you _used to_ wet the bed," Dark Pit revealed, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Pit's angry stance slacked a little and he looked around in horror at his cabin mates, who all looked equally awkward. "I...uh-" he started, at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Pit," Blue said, putting on a cheerful tone and patting Pit on his back. "It happens. No big deal."

"Yeah, maybe you should let your new 'royal friends' know that sometimes little Pit does a little piddle in his big boy panties," Dark Pit mocked, his face suddenly turning very bitter.

The dichotomy between Pit and Dark Pit was that of the same song mastered by different speakers. Because Dark Pit was merely a reflection of Pit's negative emotions, Pit had all of Dark Pit's anger, his jealousy, and his loneliness. They were usually drowned out by Pit's chipper, virtuous soul but today Pit's wrath came fully to the front due to the rage he felt toward his clone.

Dark Pit, likewise, possessed all of Pit's sense of justice, his sense of loyalty, and his sensitive demeanor. The hurt he felt from his only friend abandoning him matched Pit's own fury and the equal but opposite angels were finally on the same negative frequency.

"That's it!" Pit shouted, balling up his fists again. Dark Pit dropped into battle stance as Pit charged toward him, tackling him into the wall. Dark Pit, having few options in this disadvantageous position, resorted to headbutting Pit and sending him stumbling back. Then, pushing off the wall, Dark Pit tackled Pit to the ground and the two of them started wrestling and trading blows on the floor.

"Guys, stop!" Lucas shouted, grabbing Pit's tunic and trying to pull him off but only managing to rip the shirt off the boy and reveal his black tank top. Toon Link and Popo both nervously watched the struggle while Blue silently cheered Pit on from the sidelines.

The ruckus in the hall caused two other doors to open as Ness and Isabelle both stuck their heads out to see what the commotion was about. The two exchanged a nod and ran toward the scrap.

Pit, meanwhile, was perched on top of Dark Pit and scratching at his face like a wild cat. Appropriately, he felt something grab him by his scruff and pull him backwards. As Dark Pit sat up to chase after him, he felt his entire body stunned and held into place.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ness shouted, holding Dark Pit with his PSY powers.

"Nothing!" Pit and Dark Pit both insisted simultaneously, neither wanting their own individual secrets to spread any further.

Isabelle, holding Pit with her fishing pole, decided to take charge. "Aright! Everyone who wasn't fighting and isn't holding a Pit, go to the matches right now!" Her angry, commanding voice was somehow ever cuter than her regular, nervous voice. The boys in Cabin B obeyed, nonetheless, and they sympathetically looked back towards Pit as they left him to his inevitable punishment.


	12. Chapter 12

"Suspended!?" Palutena yelled, looking down at the two bitter, bandaged children as they sat on the floor in front of her. "The captain of my royal guard was suspended for fighting! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Pit eyed the floor resentfully and mumbled, "We should have just bought me some black clothes and hair dye…"

"Pit!" Palutena chided, looking toward Dark Pit and seeing the bitter hurt on his face. "Apologize to your friend!" she commanded.

"Not accepted!" Dark Pit snapped, still refusing to look at Pit.

"Like I'd ever apologize to you!" Pit yelled at the floor.

"Get real! You're Palutena's whipping boy, you'd waltz around in a baby diaper and bonnet if she commanded you to!" Dark Pit shot back.

This hit too close to home for Pit's comfort and the white angel finally turned toward Dark Pit and lunged for him, causing the two equally matched angels to again roll around on the floor trying to hurt each other.

"Stop!" Palutena commanded, to deaf ears. She tried reaching to pull Pit out but Dark Pit slapped at her hand, which only infuriated Pit more.

"I'm warning you! If I count to 3!" Palutena threatened.

Dark Pit bit Pit on the shoulder, making Pit yelp.

"One!"

Pit reached around and grabbed Dark Pit's underwear, pulling them up as hard as he could toward himself.

"Two!"

Dark Pit's hands finally went for Pit's throat, clamping around his twin with all his anger and choking off his windpipe.

**"Three!"**

o-o-o-o

The two angels flailed around, still holding each other, while they lost the floor beneath them. They looked down, seeing that they were falling from a great height, and started furiously flapping their wings.

"She told us to stop!" Dark Pit shouted.

"So why didn't you!?" Pit yelled back, barely audible over the wind.

"I'm my own man!" Dark Pit proclaimed.

The two quit bickering as they saw the ground hurtling up toward them. Their angry struggle turned into a powerful hug as they hit the surface, falling into a pond and suddenly finding themselves short of breath.

The two angels' grips slipped away and they spun uncontrollably in the water. Their meager clothes seemed to slip right off of them as a powerful, numbing sensation entered their bodies and seemed to press down on every limb. They clawed frantically toward whichever way they thought was the surface, finding nothing but more water. What felt like minutes of drowning came to an abrupt end as they felt themselves weightless, again, only seconds later.

o-o-o-o

A small, naked brown haired boy with white wings popped into Palutena's room and landed face first onto Palutena's hard stone floor. He let out a small, high pitched cry as the wind was knocked out of him. A second later, a small, naked black haired boy with black wings popped into existence, his butt landing squarely on Pit's back and causing Pit to have a small coughing fit.

"What the hell was that?!" Dark Pit heard a young, underdeveloped voice ask. He found that strange, though, because that's what he was planning to say. He looked down at his body and immediately noticed his privates looked much more modest than he was used to.

"What did you do?!" the voice shouted again, grabbing his object and examining it frantically. He fell backwards as the boy under him push himself up.

"Ged off you idiot!" a similar voice yelled, this time surprising the brown haired child. His eyes came into focus and he saw a pair of hands. They looked familiar… He turned his head and looked at the small, naked black haired boy on the ground next to him. "She didn't…" he said to himself in disbelief.

"Oh, I did!" Palutena declared angrily. The two boys' heads shot up to look at the towering, angry Goddess of Light that stood way above them. They met each other's gaze for a second. Like a mirror, their expressions turned to horror as the examined each other's regressed states.

"You boys left me no choice!" She lectured. "I knew a few seconds in the Rewind Spring would talk some sense into the both of you!"

The Rewind Spring. Dark Pit remembered back to shortly after he was created, when Pit had burned his wings helping save Dark Pit's life. Dark Pit battled his way through Pandora, carrying Pit's limp body, only to dip him briefly in the Rewind Spring to regain his wings.

"Change me back!" Dark Pit yelled, his normal angry voice sounding like a shrill, pathetic whine. He clumsily stood up and faced Palutena with all the authority of a 5 year old in his birthday suit.

Pit arose and grabbed Dark Pit's tiny wings, pulling him backwards and making the first time child fall down on his butt with a thud. "No, me first!" he yelled, not wanting to give Dark Pit a chance to tease him more.

"I'm not going to…!" Palutena's angry looked softened as she looked behind Pit. "Dark Pit?"

Pit turned his head around and the two stared at the small, black haired angel who had tears rolling down his cheeks. Dark Pit breathed in shortly a few times, trying to suppress a cry.

"Oh, come on!" Pit yelled at Palutena. "You're not gonna fall for this, are you?!"

"I'm...awright…" Dark Pit said between sobs, his voice weezy and nasly. "Dun...w-worrwy…"

"Oh, you poor thing!" Palutena said, her motherly instinct causing her to brush past Pit and help the hurt angel up. She turned Dark Pit around and examined his butt, seeing a small bruise on one of his cheeks. "Looks like a little boo-boo," she said, scooping the quietly sobbing angel up into her arms. "Let's get you a band-aid," she said, walking toward the bathroom. She turned to Pit and added sternly, "Don't move a muscle. I'm not done with you."

'Five years old and completely naked...not sure where I'd possible go,' he thought to himself bitterly. As the bathroom door closed he felt a sudden urge to pee.

'Wait...five years old…' he pulled out his fingers, trying to visualize his age. 'That's when I was supposed to go to kindergarten… Why didn't I go again?'

His mind raced, trying to juggle the number 5 and also his strange past, when another sudden urge came to him. He punched his fist into the palm of his hand as he remembered. "That's right! I wasn't fully poddy trained yet!" he announced triumphantly.

Another surge shot through his body and he held his small, naked privates with both of his hands. "Bathwoom!" he muttered to himself, taking a step forward but halting. 'Don't move a muscle,' he remembered Palutena commanding him. But surely these were extenuating circumstances? But what if he made it to the bathroom and Palutena let him use the toilet, would he have to do his business in front of her and Dark Pit?

As Pit wrestled with his dilemma, the choice was removed from him as he felt warm liquid begin covering his hands. He let go of his member and looked down, a wave of relief passing over him as he helplessly piddled on the floor.

"Uh-oh…" he said, watching the puddle in front of him grow wider and being powerless to stop it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Note: Shout out user MamaBear2019 for editing help on this chapter! Also sorry I've slowed down on updating, but I'll promise to still try and get these out once a week.


	13. Chapter 13

Still crying softly, Dark Pit buried his face in Palutena's shoulder so Pit wouldn't see his tears. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled away and set on the stone surface in Palutena's bathroom. Unaccustomed to being so small, Dark Pit struggled to keep balance, not wanting to fall on his butt again and get another boo-boo.

"Now where did I put those adhesive bandages…" Palutena wondered aloud, not sure if she even bothered to keep any around.

Palutena pulled out a small first aid pack and turned back toward Dark Pit, who was clumsily swaying back and forth and using his arms as counterweights. She smiled gently to herself, learning what it was like to be small and weak might actually do the boy some good. Still, she walked back over to Dark Pit and held him by the shoulder as she squatted behind him and pulled out a band-aid.

"I wanna be big again…" Dark Pit cried gently to Palutena as she placed something on his butt cheek.

"I'm sorry, I can't risk you boys getting expelled. I'm keeping you like this until your suspension is over and the two of you finally make up," she chided gently, not being able to get too mad at the crying young child.

Dark pit went to fold his arms in protest and nearly fell backwards before Palutena caught him.

"Careful now," she said. "Come to think of it, you never learned to walk, did you?" Palutena let go of Dark Pit and he nearly fell to the floor again.

"Don't wit go!" he cried fearfully as Palutena caught him again.

"It's okay Pittoo, I'm here," Palutena comforted. Dark Pit smiled, feeling the goddess' embrace, before feeling a sudden and desperate urge to use the bathroom.

"Toilet!" he said suddenly.

"Oh? Here, I'll give you some priv-" Palutena's sentence was cut off as a small stream escaped from Dark Pit's bladder and onto the floor.

"Now!" he shouted, grabbing his privates to stop the flow and getting some onto his small, cupped hands in the process

"Sorry!" Palutena said, lifting him from under his arms and carrying him the 3 feet toward the toilet. A small trail of pee splashed onto the ground as Dark Pit uncontrollably let it flow.

The Goddess of Light sat Dark Pit on the toilet so he could do his business. "Sorry…" Dark Pit said shamefully as the last bit trickled out of him. "I didn't reawize I-"

Palutena could hear Dark Pit's voice begin breaking to a whimper as she picked him up off the toilet and shushed him. "It's okay, I know. It's a smaller bladder than you're used to and a smaller bladder than boys your age should have."

Dark Pit's face flushed with embarrassment.

Palutena placed the boy back on the ground and leaned down, asking, "Now, do you want to try to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

Dark Pit considered his independence for a second but his sore butt made him think better of it. He timidly put his arms out toward Palutena, silently asking for her to pick him up.

o-o-o-o-o

Pit had barely finished relieving himself when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around, angling himself strategically to be between them and the large yellowish puddle he'd just made.

Dark Pit, still naked and being carried, buried his red face into Palutena's shoulder. It was bad enough they were both regressed like this, but to think Pit could stand, walk, and hold his pee while Dark Pit couldn't was a humiliation too much for him.

"Now that that's taken care of, I can finish scolding you two," Palutena told them. As she veered to the side to sit Dark Pit down on her bed, Pit shifted himself again to try and obscure the large puddle. Pit's strange behaviour, of course, did not go unnoticed by the all seeing Goddess of Light.

"Pit, what's wrong?" she asked suspiciously, sitting Dark Pit down and putting her hands on her hips.

"N-nothing…" Pit said, avoiding eye contact.

She gazed down at the small, naked child then saw that he was standing in front of a large puddle. "Pit, did you spill something?" she asked.

"N-no! I didn't move a muscle, like you said! I promise!" Pit argued, wanting to show Palutena that, if nothing else, he was still obedient..

Palutena marched toward the little angel and, as she got closer, made out the colour of the puddle. "_ Oh, Pit!_ You too?" she said, exasperated.

"I'm sowwy it was an acc-" Pit cut himself off. "Wait, me too?"

"Palutena!" Dark Pit yelled from the bed. He rolled over and buried his face into the blanket, showing his naked little butt to the world.

Palutena sighed and picked up Pit. He struggled a bit, wanting to walk himself, but his small body was no match for Palutena. She carried him to her bed and set him down next to the sulking Dark Pit. She then put a hand toward the puddle, casting a blinding light toward it and making it evaporate.

"Now you two wait here, and absolutely no more fighting. I'm gonna go see if I have any of Pit's old clothes laying around," she told the boys, then added, "Warp!" before she blinked out of the room.

Pit sat awkwardly on the bed, waiting patiently for his Goddess. He looked over toward Dark Pit, who was still buried face down in Palutena's sheets and crying gently to himself. Pit, despite blaming Pittoo for his current predicament, couldn't help but feel tremendous pity the small child beside him. He gently reached over Dark Pit's body and grabbed the blanket they were on and covered Dark Pit, tucking him in like a little black haired burrito. Then, feeling self consciously naked, he grabbed some blanket from the other side of him to at least cover his lap.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Double update this week because I wont be updating next week. I'll try and double update on the next one as well to make it up to everyone.

o-o-o

When Palutena warped back into Smash Manor not even 5 minutes later, carrying a bag of old clothes, Dark Pit had fallen asleep in his little bundle while Pit waited patiently, kicking his legs up and down on the side of the bed.

"Good. Right where I left you boys," Palutena said, setting the bag on the bed next to Pit.

"See, we can behave. Now can you turn us back pwease?" Pit asked, his desperation leaking out of his forced smile.

"Tsk, tsk," Palutena said, nodding her head. She reached into her bag and started pulling out Pit's old clothes: little loose shirts with wing slits, tiny scarfs, miniature bracelets, and children's sandals.

Pit leaned over and started excitedly rummaging through the items. "Oh, I remember this shirt! And this belt! Wow Lady Pawatena, I can't believe you kept all this" he said enthusiastically.

"Don't get too excited now," she said. Palutena found Pit extremely cute on a normal day but she could barely control her glea at seeing him like this again. Still, she had to be stern with him. This was punishment, afterall.

"I made a few more of these while I was out," she said, finally just turning the bag upside down and dumping out a pile of thick, black training pants.

Still riding his nostalgic excitement, Pit grabbed one and held it in front of him. For a second he let his emotions overcome him and he gave a huge smile, remembering how comforting they were the night before. Then, when he saw Palutena's smirk, his pride got the better of him. He threw the training pants aside and crossed his arms, forcing a small pout.

"I don't need 'em!" he proclaimed.

"Tell that to the puddle on my floor!" Palutena shot back.

From beside them, Dark Pit stirred from his slumber and brought his head up. "Where am I…?" he asked. He looked at the tiny Pit in front of him, then he lifted his covers to look at himself, before putting on a more bitter tone. "Oh, right…"

"Alright, who wants to get dressed first?" Palutena asked.

Although he wanted to shoot his hand straight into the air and volunteer, Pit suppressed the urge and instead continued his pouting.

Dark Pit sat up and, begrudgingly lifted his arms toward Palutena so he could be picked up.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Palutena said. "Lay on your back."

"Come on, some pwivacy please?" Dark Pit pleaded.

"Why? Pit's already seen you naked. Even if he hadn't, he's seen himself naked which is practically the same thing," Palutena reasoned.

Dark Pit, desperate for an ounce of dignity back, dropped the back of his head onto the bed and rolled his eyes. "Don't look," he told Pit, eyeing him from his prone position.

Pit looked down and gave him a big smile before covering his eyes with both his hands.

Staring hard at the ceiling, pretending this wasn't happening, Dark Pit felt Palutena's soft hands grab his legs and maneuver them into the holes in some fabric. She pulled the underwear up and under Dark Pit's butt and over his privates.

Dark Pit lifted his head and looked at his new, black underwear. "It feels strange. Are all little kids' underwear like this?" he asked.

Palutena bit her lip; not sure how Dark Pit would react. Born an angsty teenager full of rage, Palutena knew Dark Pit wasn't used to the more vulnerable emotional reflexes of his 5-year-old body. She looked toward Pit, who was blushing furiously as he peeked through the space between his fingers. Palutena took Dark Pit by the shoulder and helped him into a sitting position.

"Pit, open your eyes," she commanded. The Goddess of Light crouched down to be eye to eye with the little angels. "Dark Pit...there's something you need to know about Pit."

"Lady Pawatuna, please!" Pit pleaded. Dark Pit cocked his head to the side.

"Pit….no, _both_ of you weren't fully potty trained until you were about 7," she said.

Dark Pit looked at Pit, who had buried his face in his hands, before breaking out in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god, how did I not know about this?!" Dark Pit exclaimed while laughing. "Like, you were in diapers until then?"

Palutena reached one hand out and started scratching the base of Pit's wing, comforting the boy. "Well Pit was always trying his best and refused to give into diapers, but we could usually rely on a wet bed in the morning and a pair of wet underwear or two during the day."

Hearing this, Dark Pit's high pitched laughter intensified.

Palutena added, "Which brings me to the training pants you're wearing now."

This shut Dark Pit up almost immediately.

"When Pit was leaving little puddles around Skyworld-"

"Pawutena, PLEASE!" Pit protested.

"...When it was just us, I didn't mind a little extra laundry," Palutena backtracked, realizing she should probably be a little easier on the teasing for Pit as well. "But in Smash Manor, things could get complicated…"

Dark Pit didn't say anything, afraid that opening his mouth again would cause another fit of crying. Pit, too, was well past the verge of tears as little beads rolled down his cheeks. Taking this as her cue that the boys were ready to be dressed without fuss, she continued on with her work. Wanting to give a little present to Pittoo to make this all go down easier, she held her staff up to one of the piles of clothes and coloured them all Black and Purple, Dark Pit's favorite colours.

o-o-o-o

Once she was finished, Pit was sitting content in his black training pants and off white clothes while Dark Pit was sulking, dressed completely in his dark attire.

"Oooh, don't you boys looks cute?" she cooed.

"Shut up," Dark Pit said.

"Really?" Pit asked, a smile forming despite himself.

Palutena smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. "Alright you two, I have a match coming up," she said.

Pit jumped off the bed and elegantly landed on his feet like an ameatuer gymnist. "Can I come?" he asked.

"Sorry, I need you to look after Pittoo until I come back," she said.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Dark Pit complained.

"Well without one you're just a sitting baby," Pit quipped back.

Dark Pit, in his anger, jumped off the bed and landed on his feet like a fish jumping out of a lake, immediately falling to the floor and flopping toward Pit, trying to attack him.

"Pit!" Palutena scolded. Pit crossed his arms and turned away as Palutena reach down and picked up Dark Pit by the back of his shirt. The dark little angel kept kicking and flailing, trying to attack the other.

Palutena sighed. Clearly leaving them unattended with each other wouldn't work. "Just what am I gonna do with you boys?" she asked rhetorically. She knew she had no choice but to leave them with another fighter, and she knew of only one trustworthy fighter who was off today. It wasn't an ideal fit, and she knew the boys wouldn't be in any real danger like this, but she hesitated to make the call anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

On the Smash Manor Estate there were several smaller houses on the periphery of the grounds for characters who couldn't stand to be around other fighters, such as Ridley and Mewtwo. Further out from even those, right off the property of the Manor and no longer technically on Nintendo's land, sat a few large rental properties that special guests could live in while they competed in Smash Brothers. The largest amongst these properties was Capcom House, a 4 story modern home that housed Ryu, Ken, and Megaman.

The latter of them, the small blue robot named Megaman, was not allowed to live unsupervised because of Nintendo's legal rules about child fighters. To complicate matters more, he wasn't allowed to live in Smash Manor because of contract restrictions set with his primary company, Capcom. Neither Ken nor Ryu agreed to accept responsibility for the boy but thankfully a kind Nintendo fighter volunteered to come and check on the robot a few times a day.

Most of the fighters who knew her were surprised by her willingness to volunteer. Samus' stoic demeanor hardly gave them a hint to what she hoped to gain out of this arrangement. Megaman himself was, at first, nervous at being left in the care of such a strong, beautiful blonde woman but after a while Samus became more relaxed around the boy and their relationship...complicated from there.

Now, with Palutena at her fight, the intergalactic bounty hunter in the blue power suit was stuck taking care of one robot "man" with the mind and body of a child, and 2 young teenage angels with the bodies of little children. The three kids sat awkwardly next to each other on the couch in the rental house's living room while Samus thought of what she should do with them all.

"So...sorry about your suspension," Megaman said, trying to break the ice. Palutena had given him and Samus a brief rundown of events before she had to head back to the mansion.

"Thanks…" Pit replied.

"That's the least of our pwoblems…" Dark Pit added while his hands held his shirt down over his black training pants, as he had been doing since they first came in.

"So, do you boys like video games?" Samus asked. She didn't know how to treat little boys, but she definitely knew Megaman liked video games.

"Yeah!" Pit exclaimed, jumping off the couch. "Do you have non-Nintendo games?" he asked excitedly. There weren't any game consoles in Skyworld but he got all the free Nintendo games he wanted in Smash Manor, although he wasn't allowed any third party games.

"Yup!" Megaman answered enthusiastically. Normally the only one who came to visit them was Lucas, and he was always too nervous around Samus to have much fun. Megaman was glad to have someone else to play with.

"Alright, we keep them in Mega's room. Here, let me carry you," Samus said, walking over to the couch. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and held out his arms, ready to be picked up, but when Samus approached the couch she grabbed Megaman and held him against her side. Dark Pit was very confused, and a little dejected.

"Samus, not in front of company!" Megaman hissed enter her ear.

"Oh come now, are you embarrassed of me?" Samus teased back.

Pit and Dark Pit shared a very confused look with each other before Pit spoke up. "Um...Ms. Samus," he said, afraid to interrupt whatever _that_ was they were doing. "Dark Pit hasn't learned to walk yet."

"I'm having a balancing problem!" Dark Pit shot at Pit angrily, his cheeks flushing red.

"Oh?" Samus asked. Not thinking twice about it, the extremely strong bounty hunter bent down and swooped Dark Pit up on her other arm and held him by his padded butt against her body. Both now being carried by Samus, Megaman and Dark Pit shared a mortified look with one another. Dark Pit buried his face in Samus' arms, not wanting to be seen, while Megaman buried his face into the side of one of Samus' breast for the same reason.

Samus smiled down at Pit, who gave an awkward smile, before following Samus to Megaman's room.

o-o-o-o-o

The boys all sat in front of Megaman's TV playing games, with Pit and Dark Pit sitting on the chairs while Samus sat on the floor holding Megaman in her lap. They started with Marvel Vs. Capcom but, after only a few games, Megaman realized just how much the regressed angels lacked finger dexterity. He switched to Monster Hunter and the little angels watched as Megaman slayed giant creatures.

After a short amount of time, Pit was hit with the sudden urge to pee. "Where's your bathroom?" he asked politely, trying to cover the worry in his voice knowing just how short his countdown was.

"Here, I'll show you," Samus said, lifting Megaman up and putting him on the floor next to her. "Dark Pit, do you need to go too?" she asked.

"If I did I'd let you know," he said indignantly, crossing his arms. "I don't need the reminder."

"Alright, come on then," she told Pit, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him to the bathroom.

"I can go by myself if you just show me the way," he told her, stumbling a little as she dragged him.

"Don't worry, I don't mind helping," she explained.

When they left the room, Dark Pit's face suddenly got very tense. "Uh...Mega," he said gently.

"Yeah?" Megaman said, not looking up from the game.

"I actually think I need to go too," he said, nonchalantly crossing his legs.

"Samus can take you when she gets back," he said.

Dark Pit bit his lip, thinking of how he could do this with some dignity. "But I want you to take me," he tried.

Megaman paused the game and looked back at the little dark haired boy clearly in a desperate spot. Dark Pit sheepishly glanced away, embarrassed.

"Geez…" Megaman said to himself, getting up from the floor. Megaman, small for his size, was hardly much taller than the 5-year-old in front of him. He grabbed Dark Pit from under his arms and lifted him off the chair, placing him on the floor.

"You might be a bit too heavy for me," he said. Dark Pit looked back at him with a bit of horror in his eyes. "Don't worry!" Megaman added. "I'll still try!"

Megaman squatted down and put his hands around Dark Pit's back, trying to avoid touching the tiny wings. When he realized the leverage wasn't right he positioned them on the back of the angel's padded bottom.

"Hey!" Dark Pit complained, trying to push Megaman's hands off his butt.

"Relax, I'm not touching your butt! You've got that thick diaper in the way," Megaman explained.

"They're training briefs!" Dark Pit shot back.

"Alright, ready?" Megaman asked. "One- two- three!" he counted, pushing the boy up by the butt and pressing him against his stomach. Dark Pit's legs spread around Megaman's waist and made his little bladder even harder to control. One of his hands reached down and grabbed himself.

"Hurry!" Dark Pit whined.

Megaman slowly carried Dark Pit toward the door, laboring with each step. "I'm not sure I can make it…" Megaman admitted, his arms growing weak.

"_You're not sure?_" Dark Pit complained angrily. "How do you think I...uh…" He stopped, feeling a wetness gather up around his crotch and spread down to his butt.

Megaman, too, stopped walking when he felt a wet warmth on his hands. He held Dark Pit's body a little further away from him. "Seriously?" he asked, slightly grossed out.

"I couldn't hold it…" Dark Pit whined with a pathetic look of relief, his small bladder emptying fast into his training pants.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Pit had finished using the toilet, he exited the bathroom to find Samus was waiting patiently for the regressed angel in case he needed any help in there.

"So how'd you do?" she asked.

"Fine…" Pit said, not sure what she was getting at.

Samus bent down and lifted Pit's shirt up before putting her hand onto the crotch of his training pants.

"Hey!" Pit protested. "I told you I made it!"

"Are you sure? I feel a little dampness…" she said, smiling smugly down at him.

"It must have been afterdrip…" Pit said nervously, then added, "it happens to all boys."

"Sure it does," Samus said, taking Pit by the hand again. "Well it wouldn't hurt to get you into something dryer. Just in case."

Pit rolled his eyes. What's wrong with this woman?

o-o-o-o

When they came back into Megaman's room Dark Pit was sitting cross legged on the floor while Megaman was shaking out his damp blue gloves.

"Dark Pit had an accident," the little robot tattled, causing Dark Pit to cover his face with his hands.

"Yeah, Pit didn't quite make it as well," Samus told him.

"Did so! It's afterdrip!" Pit argued. "Tell her, Megaman! It happens to everyone!"

Megaman shrugged. "My nuts and bolts down there are a bit different from yours," he said.

Samus dragged Pit over to Dark Pit, where she bent down and placed her hand on the boy's wet training pants. "Wow," she said, mortifying Dark Pit. She then turned to Pit and said, "You should be proud of how dry you managed to stay."

Pit let out an angry groan as Samus scooped Dark Pit up and went to Megaman's bed, laying both boys side by side on it. She turned behind her, "Mega, you want to wear one too?"

Megaman blushed. "No thanks…"

"Are you sure? I think I still have a few from that other boy who comes here sometimes," she said.

"Other boy?" Pit and Dark Pit said in unison.

"It's no one!" Megaman blurted out. "You wouldn't know him. He's from Capcom."

Samus continued. "Come now, it's important they know they're not alone. Now what was his name again? Cyrus? Louis? Or...Luc-"

"I change my mind!" Megaman shouted, running toward the bed. "You're right, they shouldn't be the only ones."

Samus smiled down at him.

Megaman felt himself get lifted up onto the bed and laid next to the angels, blushing slightly. After watching both of the angels get put into dry training pants he was a bit embarrassed when Samus pulled out a plastic diaper for him. Dark Pit's snickering didn't help much.

"I'm sure I can find a diaper for you, too, if you find it that amusing," Samus threatened, giving Dark Pit the "eye." Dark pit instantly shut up. Training pants were mortifying enough; he had no desire to find out what an actual diaper felt like.

As Megaman felt himself being lotioned before his upcoming diapering he was pouting at the injustice of being the only one likely to wake up dry while at the same time being the one in the most infantile diaper.

Satisfied her charges were ready for their nap, Samus tucked them all into the bed. She placed Dark pit in the middle, with Megaman and Pit flanking him on either side. Samus gave Megaman a peck on the cheek before heading out of the room, turning off the lights as she exited.

The three laid there for a while, staring at the ceiling. Megaman broke the silence, "You guys better not pee in my bed."

"I wasn't planning on it," Pit said dryly.

Dark Pit kept his mouth shut, not wanting to make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep.

"So is she always like this?" Pit asked.

"Only when she's around boys like us," Megaman explained. "When I pass her in the manor she hardly acknowledges I exist."

"She's pretty, though," Dark Pit blurted out. His hand shot over his mouth, regretting what he said.

"Ooh, does wittle Pittoo have a crush?" Pit teased.

"Shut up!" Dark Pit commanded.

"It was kind of weird how she kept insisting to change me even though I was barely wet," Pit said. "You would have thought I had really had an accident. Like Pittoo over here did," Pit taunted. When Dark Pit opened his mouth to defend himself, he was suddenly interrupted.

"Shut it! Both of you!" Megaman yelled, tossing off his cover and standing up on his bed, clenching his fists. "She's taken!" he added as he stared them down.

Dark Pit and Pit were speechless for a second before the both of them erupted in a roaring laughter, unable to take the sight of the diapered Megaman standing on his bed seriously at all. The two tried to suppress their giggling when they saw just how much madder this made Megaman, who was unflappabley earnest in his declaration. Once the angels had quieted down and the lovestruck robot was confident he'd made his claim on Samus clear, he slid back under his covers.

Things were silent for a couple of awkward, tense minutes after that until Megaman finally spoke up. "I don't even know why we're having naptime, she only makes me do it when I have friends over. It's not like we're getting cranky or anything."

He waited for a response and, hearing none, looked over to see the other two boys asleep, curled up and facing each other with their thumbs plugged into their mouths. Megaman rolled his eyes and put his head back down. He tugged at his thick, plastic diaper a little. He wasn't a fan of having to wear the thing afterwards but he couldn't help but agree with Pit that getting changed by Samus definitely had its benefits. He closed his eyes, letting the faint smell of baby lotion carry him off to sleep.

o-o-o-o

The boys woke up to Palutena leaning over them, gently shaking the both of them awake while trying not to disturb Megaman.

"Wakey wakey, time to go home," she said.

"5 more minutes…" Dark Pit mumbled, his thumb falling out of his mouth.

"Hmwhe mwa hmm," Pit complained, his thumb still very much in his mouth.

Palutena scooped the two of them up and held them so they can rest their heads on her shoulder. "Thank you soooo much!" she whispered to Samus. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"No, they were satisfactory," the stoic bounty hunter told her. "But they had some issues with incontinence."

"Yeah, I was thinking they felt a little wet," Palutena said, her hands on each of the angels' butts. "I might have to find something a little more reliable until I age them back up. Anyway, thanks again."

When Palutena exited the room, carrying the mirror angels, Samus lifted the covers where they were sleeping and saw twin small wet circles from where their training pants had not been enough.

"Hey, my little man," Samus whispered into Megaman's ear, gently waking him up. "Your friends had a little accident. We need to change the sheets."

Megaman sighed and rolled out of bed, his plastic diaper crinkling underneath him. He looked down at the twin pee spots. "Geez, they're just as bad as Lucas," he sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

In Cabin B, back in Smash Manor, the boys all sat around a table worrying about their friend (and also wondering what happened to Dark Pit.) Toon Link, Lucas, Blue, and Popo where there, of course, but today they were joined by Orange, Nana, Ness, and Young Link while Villager had gone to find Isabelle, who would surely know what was happening.

"Think they were kicked out for fighting?" Orange asked.

"Probably not. They were suspended from matches, at worst. They're not the first ones to fight in Smash Manor and they definitely wont be the last," Ness said. As a true veteran of Smash Brothers, his knowledge of the rules and organization were second to none.

"Maybe just Dark Pit was expelled. I mean, is he really necessary when we have Pit here?" Lucas said bluntly, still upset about getting his diaper exposed the other night.

"He's absolutely necessary," Young Link said defiantly. "You know as well as I do how heartbreaking it is to get dropped from the roster."

Lucas winced. His and Young Link's situations were completely different but he still remembered how bad it felt when he wasn't there the first day of Smash 4.

"But he's such a jerk!" Blue interjected. "Imagine how much more relaxed we could all be if that damned dark angel weren't around! No more hearing him bicker with everyone, no more complaining about him from Pit, no more sneaking around at night, no more him making fun-" Blue stopped, realizing he'd already revealed too much as his cheeks turned a little red.

"He's right, you know," Orange agreed, placing a hand on Young Link's shoulder. Even though they weren't necessarily friends, Dark Pit and Young Link had a certain somber understanding with each other. Young Link hated to admit it, but the group might have been on to something.

The door of Cabin B gently swung open and Villager appeared. He was smiling larger than usually, which scarred Nana so bad she buried her face into Popo's coat. He placed a finger on his lips and made a soft "Shhh" sound as he held the door open.

The kids sat with confused anticipation as first Palutena, then Isabelle, entered carrying little versions of Pit and Dark Pit respectively. Orange smiled hugely and covered her mouth with her hands, giving an excited coo at seeing the sleeping children.

"Is that…?" Toon Link started, gently standing up from his chair and walking toward Isabelle and Dark Pit, the latter of whom was fast asleep with his head resting on the humanoid dog's shoulders.

"Quiet now, children. They've had a long day," Isabelle instructed as the rest of the kids formed around them, fascinated by their little regressed cabinmates.

"Look Nana," Popo said, shaking his sister's arm. "See, he's not so scary like this, is he?"

Nana timidly looked up from her brother's arm and saw the little sleeping angel dressed all in black and purple. Upon seeing Dark Pit like that, she erupted into a fit of laughter that wasn't silenced until Popo covered her mouth with both of his hands.

"Ssshhhhhh!" Palutena shot at her angrily. But it was too late. Dark Pit was the first to open his eyes, where he was met face to face with Young Link. The two stared at each other for a second, then Young Link smirked.

"Bwaah!" Dark Pit cried out, freaking out and flailing in Isabelle arms, nearly falling to the ground. The entire group cracked up at Dark Pit's expense, which finally awoke Pit.

"Mweh a-" he started, then pulled the thumb out of his mouth before looking around and piecing together what's going on. "Oh, uh...hi guys?" he said, giving an awkward smile.

"Ohmygod Pit, you're so adorable!" Orange gushed, causing Young Link to look up at Pit jealously.

"Both of you are!" Ness added in jest.

"Thanks!" Pit said, his face turning red and giving an accepting giggle while scratching the back of his head. Dark Pit, on the other hand, just pouted in Isabelle's arms.

"Don't give them too much praise," Palutena warned, her stern words betrayed by a genuine smile. "This is their punishment until their suspension ends."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Nana told Popo.

"Speak for yourself!" Dark Pit shot at her, trying to pick on the weakest one there to bring himself up. Instead, his comment was met by a delighted chuckle by the room, which only frustrated him more.

Lucas, who had been characteristically quiet, was looking up curiously at Pit, who was towering above him in Palutena's arms. "What's with the underwear?" he asked bluntly, causing the Pit's to both get the same mortified expression on their faces. The other kids all looked up to see what he was talking about.

"Can you...uh...put me down…?" Pit asked Palutena, self conscious at the children all staring at his butt. Palutena obliged with a smirk and Pit went to work pulling down the hems of his tunic.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned anything," Lucas said, looking away embarrassed.

"It's alright, they're just a precaution and part of the punishment," Pit lied with a big smile and a fake chuckle. "You know Palutena: always looking to embarrass me!"

"If I was just looking to embarrass you I wouldn't have changed you into something dry before we got here," Palutena said smugly.

"Palutenaaaa!" Pit whined, pulling his shirt down further.

As the rest of the group talked about what happened during the suspension meeting, Blue saddled up next to Dark Pit, who was trying to avoid eye contact. He stared at the little dark angel for a while until it finally looked up at Blue. The inkling boy gave a sadistic smile and a look of panic came over Dark Pit's face before the Blue's hand shot out and grabbed Dark Pit's butt.

"Oh, he's wearing one too!" Blue called over to Lucas.

"Really?!" Lucas exclaimed, unable to contain his pleasure at the news.

"Get off me!" Dark Pit yelled, angry tears forming in his eyes. "Everyone just leave me alone! I don't need anyone's pity and I don't want to be the butt of your damned jokes and I don't need these damn training pants!"

The room grew tense and Blue removed his hand, knowing he'd taken things too far.

"Would you like to be put down?" Isabelle asked, trying to give Dark Pit some independence back.

"N-no...that's okay…" he responded quietly, looking away.

"Dark Pit hasn't quite learned to walk yet," Palutena told Isabelle, causing Dark Pit to once again bury his face into her shoulder. "They're both going to need a little extra help until I age them back up."

"Oh, you poor thing," Isabelle cooed to Dark Pit. She turned back to Palutena and said, "Well I certainly don't mind, but I don't think it would be fair to ask our cabin leaders to take care of such little ones. Do you girls mind if they stay with us for a while?"

"Not at all!" Orange exclaimed as Nana nodded her head excitedly.

Ness let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn't have to help change Dark Pit's pants ever again.

"Wait, then who's gonna be our cabin leader?" Toon Link asked, looking sadly at Pit, who he knew always had his back.

"Oh, good question. Ummm…." Isabelle said, putting her hand on her chin and thinking hard about it.

"Can it be Lucas?" Blue offered, knowing he wasn't senior enough to get the position himself.

"Me?!" Lucas blurted out, surprised.

"Lucas would be good!" Toon Link agreed.

"I'm okay with that," Popo added.

"Very well, then. Lucas it is!" Isabelle proclaimed, glad that maybe this would give the shy blonde boy some much needed confidence. "Pit and Ness, you boys fill Lucas in on his duties while I take Dark Pit back to the Girls Cabin to set up a couple of beds."

"The girls cabin…" Dark Pit whined bitterly to himself.

"Actually, leave Dark Pit here for now," Palutena said, causing the rest of the boys to look at her with concern. "He needs to learn how to play well with others."

Dark Pit gave her a begging look, but Palutena was already turned away and heading out the door.

Deep down, Palutena worried about Dark Pit. He played the independent loner but she knew Dark Pit was every bit a social creature as Pit was- after all, they were mirror reflections of each other. She worried that if Dark Pit didn't become socialized soon that it may be too late and he'd spend the rest of his life bitter and alone. Maybe now, as a young and vulnerable child, Dark Pit could learn to rely on and exist with others.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hey, I started a new project but it's not a fan fiction so I wont be posting it here. You can find it on my deviant art profile, though, and it's called Youth Pack- Part 1 - School Encounter. Anyway, onto the show.

o-o-o

"It's not an easy job, but somebody has to do it!" Pit lectured, walking back and forth on the stage of his little twin bed like a general addressing his troops before a big battle. Watching him was Lucas, Toon Link, Blue, and Popo (with Nana), who listened intently but with adoring amusement at Pit's squeaky little voice.

"Lucas will be your leader but I trust all of you to take over my duties until I fix this _problem_ and return. I expect all beds to be made in the morning, all meals to be eaten before fights, and all competitors to have a meeting in the morning so Lucas can read out where every person needs to report!"

"The meetings aren't necessary, I could just ask Lucas myself, y'know…" Blue spoke up, annoyed that they seemingly did the morning reading just for his benefit since he could only read in his native tongue, Inklish.

Pit coughed into his hand. "I... uh, must insist we keep up the ritual in case we get any new fighters in the future who can't read. As I was saying, after you finish your fights you are allowed free-time until 8PM, at which time you need to report back to Cabin B and check in with either Lucas or Isabelle."

These were rules the boys of Cabin B were already aware of, as Pit had constantly repeated them in the past, but the little child in training pants standing before them was cute enough to hold their attention all the same.

"And finally, 10 O'clock is bedtime. Lucas will check to be sure you're all in _appropriate_ sleepwear and in your bunks before he turns out the lights. Nana, this means you, too, if you're staying the night with Popo. Any questions?" Pit concluded.

"Are your wings strong enough to fly on their own now that your body is so small?" Toon Link asked. It had been nagging at him for quite a while.

"I...don't know. I meant any questions about the Cabin B rules?" Pit asked again.

"I know we're not allowed to jump _on_ the bed, but can can you try jumping _off_ of it?" Toon Link asked.

"I'm not gonna try to fly!" Pit yelled at him, balling his fists up at his sides. His anger, much to his dismay, only made his friends laugh. He massaged the bridge of his nose and decided to push past it for now.

"Alright, you're all dismissed. Let me talk to Lucas alone," he told them, carefully sitting down on the edge of his bed so he could talk more privately with the new cabin leader. The boys of Cabin B mozzied on over to play with a very frustrated looking Dark Pit.

Lucas waited nervously, not sure what else being the cabin leader could possibly entail.

"So I think you're aware of the _nighttime situation_ of Cabin B. How most of us have certain _problems_…" Pit asked, trying to be discrete.

Lucas nodded. "You mean bedwetting?"

"SShhh! Not so loud!" Pit hissed. He dropped his voice again and continued, "Well I trust you to make sure everyone is in their proper nightgear. If they're not, try and be subtle because a certain member still think he's doing a good job hiding his 'pajama protection,'" Pit told him. They gave each other a light nod, each knowing he was talking about Blue.

"If you need spare sheets then they're in the cabinet next to the bathroom along with the cleaning supplies. Vinegar and baking soda work well to remove any stains," Pit continued, speaking from experience. "If there's any unprotected incidents you're technically supposed to tell Isabelle, but so far I've prefered to keep it to myself."

"But there hasn't been any unprotected incidents, has there?" Lucas asked curiously.

Pit looked away, blushing. "Just the one…" he muttered, causing Lucas to feel a sudden twinge of guilt at upsetting such a small child.

Pit recovered quickly, however. "Oh, and one last thing: remind Toon Link to brush his teeth before bed."

"Brush his teeth?" Lucas asked, a little surprised by this duty.

Pit nodded but didn't want to tell Lucas the reason for it. Toon Link had done a good job staying dry so far, no need to remind Lucas of past issues.

"Aye aye, Captain, I wont let you down," Lucas joked with a mock salute. Pit, who was in fact a Captain of a celestial army, didn't see the humor in it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dark Pit sat awkwardly with the non-Cabin B kids: Orange, Young Link, Ness, and Villager. They were all just observing him curiously as he sat on a chair that was way too big for him.

"What?!" he finally snapped, challenging any of the kids to make jokes at his expense.

"Just thinking how cute you look," Orange told him.

"I'm not that cute!" Dark Pit shot back at her.

"Yeah!" Young Link said, less for Dark Pit's sake and more for his own jealousy, causing Orange to giggle and give the little Link a friendly shove.

While Young Link and Orange flirted with each other, Dark Pit's eyes drifted up to Villager. Their eyes met.

_Soulless. Empty. Bloodthirsty. Deranged. Impulsive. Calculating. A Cthulhu Esque evil trapped in a child's body._

A chill went down Dark Pit's spine and right into his training pants as he quickly covered his eyes in a mix of embarrassment and fear.

Ness, perceptively, made out what was going on. "Hey Villager, what do you think of that poster on the wall?" he asked. Villager, ever a fan of interior decorations, walked over and stared at it blankly.

"Yeah, Nana is scared of him too," Orange said, trying to console Dark Pit.

"I'm not s-scared!" Dark Pit argued.

"So your training pants just got darker for another reason?" she teased, causing Dark Pit to pull his tunic down and avoid eye contact.

Dismissed from their little meeting, Blue, Toon Link, and The Ice Climbers joined the other kids.

"What was that all about?" Young Link asked toward Toon Link.

"Well Pit is still Pit so he had to make a big deal out of nothing," he answered, before quickly jumping onto the subject at the front of his mind. "Hey Dark Pit, mind if we throw you in the air and see if you can fly now?"

Dark Pit nearly fell off his chair he was so jolted by the question. "I can't even walk and you want to see if I can fly?!" he pointed out furiously.

"Come on, you never know until you try," Young Link joined in.

"Or I'll bash my little skull open on the table!" Dark Pit yelled.

The group laughed and Orange put her hand on the little angel's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one throws you into a table," she told him.

"Th...thanks," Dark Pit replied, knowing he was being talked down to but comforted by the protection anyway.

Finally the last of the kids currently in Cabin B, Lucas and Pit, joined the group.

"There, Lucas is all filled in," Pit told Ness.

"Okay," Ness nodded, his hands on his hips. "It's getting late, we should head back to our rooms so Cabin B can get ready for bed."

Dark Pit was tempted to make a cruel joke about Cabin B's bedtime ritual but, considering the damp state of his training pants, thought it best not to. Instead he watched as the children all began collecting their stuff and getting ready to head back to their own rooms. As they made their way out the door he gave a shy little cough and mumbled, "Maybe...some help...please?"

"Oh right, sorry! I should have reminded them," Pit called back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I carry him?!" Nana asked excitedly, causing Dark Pit to reel backwards.

"Uhhh, I'd rather Ness carried me!" Dark Pit blurted out.

This caught everyone by surprise and they looked at Dark Pit expectantly.

"I...I just trust him, alright!" he told them bitterly. He may just barely remember his drunken, wet adventure with Ness but he knew he made it to his bed in one piece that night.

Ness sighed and walked over to the little angel, scooping him up and holding him by the bottom. A slightly grossed out look crossed over Ness' face. "You're pretty-" he began, before seeing the pleading look in Dark Pit's eyes asking him not to reveal how wet he was. "...heavy," Ness concluded.

The kids all piled out of the room, leaving just Popo, Blue, Toon Link, and Lucas.

The new cabin leader looked around and put his hands on his hip. "Okay everyone, you heard Ness. We should-"

"Dibs on the paddle ball!" Popo yelled, jumping over a chair to grab it.

"Nobody else ever wants that stupid thing, you don't have to call dibs!" Blue shouted at him, plopping onto the ground and booting up the Switch.

Lucas tried to regain control. "Guys, we need to-"

"Hey Lucas, I'm starved! Wanna go to the kitchen and get some hamburgers?" Toon Link asked.

"Oh get me one," Blue and Popo asked, nearly in unison.

Lucas sighed. He'd have his work cut out for him if he wanted to get some control. But first, he was actually pretty hungry. "Yeah, let's go I guess."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: First off, thanks to everyone still reading! It's a long story, I know, but we're getting near the end I think. Anyway, me and a friend started a new non-fanfiction story called Youth Pack and we've been posting it over on Deviant Art. If you like my work and want to read more, head over to my DA page to check it out!

Anyway, back to the story...

o-o-o

"This one is wet," Ness stated bluntly, setting Dark Pit down on the floor of the Girl's Cabin.

"Ness!" Dark Pit objected.

"What? Were you planning to just sit around in your soaked kiddie briefs all night or do you want someone to change you?" he asked pointedly. The angel simply crossed his arms bitterly.

"Strange, I haven't even felt the urge to go yet," Pit said, not accusingly but more curiously. "Did you drink more than I did, Pittoo?"

Orange grinned mischievously. "He took one look at Villager and wet himself," she told everyone, making sure Nana could hear.

"See!" the little ice climber told Isabelle. "I'm not the only one who thinks he's super creepy!"

"I didn't pee myself because of Villager! I peed myself because…" Dark Pit paused, not able to think of a good reason why his training pants were wet. Turning to Pit, he tried to deflect with, "Well how do we know you didn't pee yourself and not notice?"

Pit raised his tunic with a proud grin, revealing his dry black training pants. "See? Staying dry's not so tough once you set your mind to it."

"I'll show you tough!" Dark Pit shouted, crawling toward Pit as fast as his little arms and legs would take him. His 'violent charge' was suddenly interrupted, though, when someone grabbed him by the armpits and lifted him up.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Isabelle told the little angels. Turning Dark Pit around to face her, she added, "Let's get you changed and ready for bed."

"Welp, that's my cue to leave," Ness told the room, heading out the door as the girls and Pit wished him a good night.

Isabelle set the little dark haired angel on a futon on the floor next to her bed. She'd laid out a similar one for Pit next to Nana and Orange's bunk bed, knowing he had a little more independence considering he still had the ability to walk.

"One thing before I begin," Isabelle started, grabbing a small tote bag that was sitting on her bed. "Me and Palutena discussed it and we decided that it might be a good idea for you boys to wear diapers tonight."

"What?! No!" Dark Pit shouted. He stood up defiantly, holding Isabelle's bed for support. "Just because we had a few accidents when we couldn't get to the toilet fast enough doesn't mean we can't hold it at night!" He looked at Pit, hoping for some backup. "Right, Pit? We aren't bedwetters!"

Pit scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It might not be such a bad idea," he offered.

"Are you joking? I've never wet the bed before and I'm not gonna start now!" Dark Pit shot back.

Isabelle crouched down to be level with Dark Pit and sympathetically put a hand on his shoulder. "Pittoo…" she started carringly, causing the child to blush furiously. He and her both knew that he was lying- she'd been the one to bath him and change his sheets, afterall.

"Fine! Just for tonight maybe…" he reluctantly accepted.

Isabelle smiled at him. "Alright, lay down and I'll get you out of that wet underwear."

"Here?! Why not the bathroom?" He protested, looking over toward Orange and Nana in horror.

"Well I always change Nana in the common room and she doesn't seem to mind," Isabelle said curiously, still not sure what the big deal was with humans and their modesty.

"I wont watch. Promise," Orange said from the other side of the room, standing next to a blushing Nana.

Dark Pit dropped back onto his wet butt, accepting there wasn't much choice in the matter.

o-o-o-o-o-o

That night, something woke Pit up and pulled him from a deep slumber. The sleepy little angel was confused at first, not recognizing his surroundings, but after a moment he remembered where he was and started looking around for what woke him.

The Girl's Cabin was not actually particularly girly, it was very similar to Cabins A and B but with a lot more room from not having as many beds. In one corner was a desk for Isabelle, in another was a dollhouse that assumedly belonged to Nana, and the usual big TV and video game systems the other rooms had.

Trying to go back to sleep, Pit rolled over onto his side and was surprised to find something extra between his legs. Putting his hand down to investigate, he quickly remembered what it was.

"Feels wet…" he said to himself, disappointingly, before dropping his head back onto his pillow and not bothering to confirm it with his own two eyes. If it _was_ wet there wasn't much he could do about it now, anyway.

He looked across the room toward Dark Pit, who was laying on the ground next to Isabelle's bed in the fetal position and sucking his thumb. Pit smiled warmly, wondering if he looked that cute on the rare occasions he sucked his thumb while sleeping. Not that he'd ever be so foolish as to let anyone see him do it, of course.

As he wondered if Dark Pit's diaper was wet, too, he suddenly felt a twinge from his bladder. 'That must have been what woke me,' he thought to himself, sighing. He'd have preferred to stay asleep and just woke up with a wetter diaper rather than have to waddle to the bathroom this late at night. He considered just ignoring it and letting nature take its course but decided better of it. Instead, Pit stood up from his futon to go use the bathroom like a big boy.

"No...run…" he heard a voice from beside him moan, catching him by surprise. Pit turned the other way and looked up toward Nana, who was in the bottom bunk next to him. She was flailing about in her bed, apparently having a nightmare.

A wave of concern washed over Pit. He may look 5 now, and 13 on the best of days, but he was at least a hundred years older than anyone else in this room. Though not able to fight in his current condition, he still had enough wisdom to know how to calm a frightened child.

Pit quietly waddled toward Nana, feeling his diaper sag between his legs. He got close to Nana's bed and climbed up onto the bunk, using both arms to pull himself up onto the mattress.

"Shh…" he whispered into her ear, trying not to wake her all the way up. "You're alright, just relax."

Without warning, Nana instinctively reached out and brought Pit in for a gigantic big hug.

"W-wah-!" Pit mumbled into her thick sleeping coat, which muffled the sound. He pushed at the little girl but found her grip was too tight to even budge a little. When he looked up at her face, however, he saw the most heartwarming peaceful smile he'd ever seen on her.

Another signal came from Pit's bladder, now telling him he didn't have much more time left. He could have struggled, or called for help, or attempted more to slip out of Nana's endless grip, but the small girl holding him just looked too peaceful to disturb. Letting out a relieved smile as he resigned himself not to fight it, the little angel felt a warmth spread around the front of his diaper. Wet was wet, he figured, and he knew Nana's bed was equipped for any accidents anyways.

Pit closed his eyes, letting the ice climber's steady beating heart act as his lullaby, and dreamed of the simpler days: before he'd had to save Palutena from Medusa, before he became a captain, and before he entered this tournament, he was just a tiny little angel drifting around Skyworld without a care in the world. He buried his face into the cloud he was laying on, suckling a piece of it in his mouth and thinking it tasted strangely of fabric.


	20. Chapter 20

As Pit was drifting off in Nana's arms in the girl's cabin, Cabin B was just finishing up an all night marathon Pokemon TCG session. Lucas, despite his best efforts, couldn't resist the prospect of staying up all night to play with his friends even though they all had fights scheduled in the morning. His eyes burned and his vision was blurry. Popo and Toon Link, who had passed out about 15 minutes ago after they were eliminated, sat across the table from Lucas and Blue sleeping soundly in their PJ's.

Lucas decided to make quick work of Blue so they could finally lay down for the night. He'd tried his best to lead by example, after they'd had dinner, and was dressed in his usual blue pajamas with the tell-tale bulge around his waist. Popo and Toon Link had followed his lead in getting dressed for bed, but they weren't the ones he was worried about.

He looked to the side at his remaining opponent, Blue, who was wearing his sleepwear (which was the same as his dayware) but did not share the same bulge, much to Lucas' concern. While Lucas had long accepted, and no longer hid, his nighttime diapers from his cabin mates, Blue still thought Lucas was the only one who knew his nighttime secret.

Blue was deep in concentration, considering his cards and what his best strategy would be. He closed his eyes to think for just a second.

He woke up to Lucas holding him by the shoulders, shaking him frantically.

"Dude, you fell asleep!" Lucas hissed at him.

Blue rubbed his eyes. "So what? I'm tired, let's call it a draw," he told Lucas.

"No, that's not the problem. You uh... inked yourself a little," Lucas whispered awkwardly.

"What!?" Blue exclaimed, putting his hands on his crotch and feeling a warm patch. He looked down and saw a little wet spot on his shorts, with some blue ink having spread to his thighs.

"Don't worry, I saw what was happening before you really soaked them," Lucas assured Blue.

"Why were you even looking there?!" he hissed back, trying his best not to wake Toon Link and Popo.

Lucas blushed and scooped his cards up. "Just change your shorts and get your bedtime diaper on," he told Blue.

Blue quickly shushed his cabin leader before awkwardly shuffling toward his locker then the bathroom, trying to keep his crotch turned away from the boys as he did. Lucas pursed his lips, looking at the big wet spot on Blue's butt, but once the inkling was in the bathroom he woke the other two boys up.

"Just 5 more minutes…" Toon Link complained.

"You can have 6 more hours, you just need to be in your bed," Lucas told him, gently pushing him off the chair.

Popo wordless shuffled toward his bunk and dropped face first into his pillow, passing out instantly, while Lucas had to grab Toon Link's hand to pull him to his feet. Leading the younger boy to his bunk, he suddenly recalled something Pit had told him.

"Oh, don't forget to brush your teeth before bed," Lucas reminded Toon Link.

Toon Link let out a mighty yawn and grabbed the ladder to his bunk bed. "I did before we started playing," he told Lucas.

"Fair enough," Lucas said, watching Toon Link climb to his bunk, too tired to argue.

Finally, Blue emerged from the bathroom holding a bundle of clothes. He looked and confirmed Lucas was the only one watching before he buried his wet shorts and underwear in the bottom of the dirty clothes pile. Walking toward his bunk, he gave an apologetic grin toward Lucas before climbing the ladder to his bed. Lucas looked at the boy's butt as he climbed, confirming he had indeed put on his thick nighttime diaper.

Lucas saw everyone was in bed, with Toon Link and Popo already being passed out, before giving himself a slight pat on the back. Maybe this cabin leader stuff wasn't so difficult after all? He was sure everyone would be tired tomorrow, and he may have to talk to Blue about joining him in diapering up early, but aside from that things seemed to go smoothly. He turned out the lights and crawled into his own bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lucas…" the boy's brother was trying to wake him out of his sleep. Had he wet their shared bed again? He kept his eyes shut, wanting to delay getting another earful from Claus.

"Lucas…" the voice prodded again, this time just the littlest bit louder. Lucas, waking up from his deep sleep, peaked his eyes open to see the voice wasn't coming from his older brother, it was coming from Toon Link.

"Uh…" he said, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"I had an accident…" Toon Link said.

"Had a…?" Lucas started. His eyes came into focus and he saw Toon Link standing in front of him, his eyes red and trying to avoid eye contact. The belly of his blue pajama shirt was soaked and the wet spot spread around his crotch and around one side of his tan pajama pants.

Lucas bolted upright, suddenly wide awake.

"I'm sorry…" Toon Link sniffed out, afraid from Lucas' sudden movements that he was mad.

Lucas quickly, yet quietly, sprang to his feet and brought Toon Link into a full body hug, seemingly not minding touching the boys wet clothes. Lucas had been in this exact situation more times than he could count, he knew exactly what Toon Link needed.

"It's alright," he assured Toon Link, breaking the hug and leading him toward the bathroom by the shoulders. "Rinse off in the shower really quick, I'll take care of your sheets and get you some clean pajamas."

Toon Link looked at him with concern, then toward his other two sleeping cabin mates. Lucas returned that with a wink, whispering, "Don't worry, I'm quiet."

Toon Link nodded and walked on forward, shivering a little as he went. Lucas saw the boys back and butt were well beyond drenched, he must have went to bed having to pee already.

After hearing the shower begin running, Lucas made his way toward the cabinet and started pulling fresh sheets and blankets out. As he did, he felt the swollen garment between his legs and sighed. "It's not fair, I'm responsible enough to wear my diapers to bed. I shouldn't have to deal with wet sheets…"

He went over to their bunk bed and climbed the stairs above his own bunk where Toon Link slept. Looking down at the wet spot the little Link had left, Lucas couldn't help but smile to himself at how badly Toon Link must have needed to pee before bed. Still, he hurriedly stripped the sheets and tossed them over the side and into the middle of the room before putting a couple of towels on the wet mattress.

Climbing down from the bunk to grab the fresh sheets, he noticed the door to the bathroom open and Toon Link peaking out in just a bath towel. Realizing he'd forgotten to get him pajamas, Lucas quickly rushed over to the lockers before remembering he didn't know the code for his lock. He reciprocated Toon Link's frantic look with an exaggerated shrug of his own.

Toon Link took a deep breath and tiptoed to Lucas, keeping a death grip on the towel around his hips to give him some modesty.

"Oh, let me take care of your clothes," Lucas whispered to the boy, going to the bathroom and picking Toon Links wet pajamas off the floor. He figured he'd need to take their clothes to the laundry tomorrow, anyway, to take care of Blue's accident as well.

While Lucas was going toward the dirty clothes to bury yet another set of clothes, Toon Link blushed as he passed him going into the bathroom. He felt bad for waking up Lucas and asking for help in the first place, he didn't expect his friend to go so far to help him with his accident.

Once Toon Link's clothes were properly hidden, Lucas reached into his own locker and pulled out a clean diaper for himself, figuring it would be wise to change out of his wet one before bed. He went to his bunk and put the diaper on his own bed before climbing the ladder and placing a fresh sheet and blanket on Toon Link's bed. When he climbed back down the ladder, he found Toon Link was dressed in clean PJ's and waiting for him, his eyes full of tears.

"Please…" Toon Link pleaded, trying to suppress his sobs, "it was just one accident."

"What?" Lucas asked, surprised. Until now he thought Toon Link was taking this well, all things considered. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to wear diapers like you and Blue!" he blurted out, his voice cracking a bit.

Lucas followed Toon Link's eyes, which were staring miserably at the diaper on Lucas' bed. "That's uh…" Lucas started, suddenly his turn to be embarrassed. "That's not for you."

Toon Link's relief was instantaneous and the tears on his face nearly dried immediately. He looked down at Lucas' swollen, padded pajama pants and nodded. "Oh, makes sense," he said bluntly, as Lucas tiredly glared at him. Toon Link smiled back at Lucas, warming Lucas' heart despite himself.

"I'm sorry for waking you," he said, climbing up to his bunk. "I owe you one."

Lucas simply nodded and watched his young friend climb the ladder, thinking that being able to help such a cute kid who had similar problems as himself was a reward in it's own right.

The blonde haired cabin leader took his diaper and entered the bathroom, cleaning himself up and getting changed before throwing his old one into the lidded garbage bin. When he came back into the dark cabin his nightvision had faded and, as he was making his way back to bed, he tripped on something and stumble forward, hitting his forehead on the bedpost.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, holding his head.

"What happened?" a voice from behind him asked. Lucas paused before turning around and seeing both Blue and Popo watching him, with Toon Link looking down on him with a paralyzing fear at the other two boys waking up.

"I just tripped, go back to bed," Lucas said, bending down and picking up whatever it was he tripped on. His hand grabbed at something moist...

Wet sheets! He'd forgotten to put these in the laundry!

Holding the linens, he looked up back up nervously toward Blue and Popo, who were looking at him expectantly. Above him, Toon Link was on the verge of tears.

"I, uh...leaked," he told Blue and Popo bluntly. "I...i guess I had too much soda and my diaper…"

Blue plopped his head back into his pillow. "Ugh, well be more careful next time. We're barely getting enough sleep as is," he complained.

"Do you need any help?" Popo asked earnestly. Lucas shook his head and Popo returned to his pillow as well.

Making his way toward the increasingly filling laundry basket, Lucas stole a glance up at Toon Link. The little boys eyes were full of tears and he had a giant smile on his face.

"Thank you!" he mouthed enthusiastically.

Lucas nodded. His reputation as a helpless bedwetter was long ago secured. Toon Link had worked hard to stop his accidents, until now at least. Lucas was glad to take the bullet for this. Still, he wondered why tonight of all nights Toon Link had wet the bed? Was it his lack of sleep? Maybe he missed Pit? He decided that tomorrow night he might bring Toon Link to the girls cabin before bed so Pit could wish him goodnight.

Crawling back into bed, tired and with his reputation further damaged, he himself wished Pit was still with them. He looked sadly upon Pit's empty bed. He didn't mind being cabin leader and helping his friends, he simply missed the comfort of Pit's presence.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: We're nearing the end of this story in like 4 more chapters! Thanks to everyone who's read this far!

o-o-o

The following morning in the Girls Cabin was fairly awkward starting from the moment Orange and Dark Pit woke up to see Pit and Nana sleeping in the same bed together. Pit's indignant explanation of the night before was a fun one to watch as the little angel made his case with a very wet diaper sagging down below his tunic.

Once the ruckus from that died down, the boys were taken into the bathroom to get changed by Isabelle so Orange and Nana could get ready for their fights without the prying eyes of, what should be, 13-year-old boys. The girls' morning ritual was interrupted by a loud argument coming from the bathroom.

"What?!" they heard a young boy shout. "Why only me, why not him?!"

Orange and Nana exchanged a glance during a moment of quietness where Isabelle was speaking too softly to be heard.

"All but once! He wet himself nearly as much as I did!" the voice yelled again.

"Not true! I was hardly even wet when Samus changed me!" a third voice argued.

Getting the picture, Nana and Orange exchanged an awkward laugh as they continued getting dressed. A few minutes later, Pit waddled out of the bathroom, crying softly. Isabelle followed, carrying Dark Pit in her arms, who was (again) burying his face into her shoulder. From the way Isabelle was holding him, the girls could see he no longer had training pants privileges. Considering the way Pit was waddling around the room, they assumed the same for him.

"There, is everyone ready?" Isabelle asked the girls, who were in their fighting gear.

"Are Pit and Dark Pit coming?" Nana asked.

"I was told to bring them to the observation room since me and Palutena both have fights today," Isabelle responded.

"We're going there? In front of everyone?!" Dark Pit exclaimed, finally looking up and revealing tear stains on Isabelle's shoulder.

Isabelle simply rubbed Dark Pit's back and gently shushed him as she lead the girls, and Pit, out into the hall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lucky you have a late start today, huh?" Blue teased Lucas after the morning schedule reading. "Between having to go to the laundry and having to wake up in the middle of the night."

"Don't forget, your laundry is in there too," Lucas said bitterly, causing Blue to clam up. He normally didn't mind Blue's light teases, since they both knew Blue had no room to talk, but this time it wasn't even his fault.

Lucas, still in his pajamas, waved the boys goodbye before heading to his locker and beginning to get changed. He took off his pants first, exposing the diaper that he'd changed into only a few hours before but still hadn't managed to keep very dry. Normally he'd go into the bathroom to change but, since all the other boys were gone, he had to admit there was a slight false excitement about being out in the open like this. Digging around in his locker to find some clean underwear, his heart sank as he heard the door suddenly swing open behind him.

"I just forgot something!" Toon Link yelled over his shoulder, entering the room and quickly closing the door behind him.

He turned to see Lucas, who was staring at him like a deer in the headlights. Toon Link, seeing his friend in just a t-shirt and diaper, froze for a second as well.

"I...uh forgot…" Toon Link started, his cheeks turning red.

Lucas began suddenly, frantically picking up his pants from the ground, "I'm sorry! I was just-"

Toon Link cut him off mid sentence, running forward and embracing Lucas, his arms locked over his shoulders and hanging off him in a massive hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou, THANK YOU!" he exclaimed, pulling back from Lucas and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Fu-wh-huh?" Lucas stuttered out, dropping his pants and just standing there dumbfounded.

"You saved me yesterday! And the way you took the fall! Thank you! I owe you one, big time!" Toon Link told him. He rushed back to the door, leaving Lucas standing in shock in his wet diaper, "Well gotta go to my match now! C'ya out there!"

Lucas stared silently at the door for a few seconds, wondering if the boy had even registered Lucas' attire, before losing his nerve and rushing off to get changed privately in the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the observation room, Pit and Dark Pit sat in a couple of oversized chairs, embarrassed beyond belief, while Palutena addressed the crowd around them.

"So Ness told me this is the kind of thing the Council of 64 could help with, being that it's technically a disciplinary action and that falls into your guys' territory," Palutena said, a little nervous at addressing the council.

The Council of 64, despite its name, only actually had 12 members: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, and Ness, IE. the original roster from the Nintendo 64 Super Smash Brothers. They were partially in charge of internal fighter management and, generally, were used for catch all tasks that Nintendo hadn't thought to prepare for. This meant activities, events, Smash Manor person to person conflicts, and light disciplinary actions all fell to their judgement.

"Pika~~" said a small yellow rat, running forward and jumping up onto Pit's lap, scarring him half to death.

"Well that's a yes from Pikachu," the stoic Samus announced. "Being that I watched them yesterday, I can confirm that they are well behaved boys and I have no objection to us taking turns watching them."

"Is-a anyone opposed?" their leader, Mario, asked with his thick Italian accent. Seeing no objections, the group looked over the roster to see who would watch them and when.

Leaning over toward Pit, Dark Pit whispered, "We need to get that roster, see who's watching us. We can't risk Samus humiliating us again!"

"The roster? And you'll be the one reading it then?" Pit shot back.

"Fair point…" Dark Pit grumbled, resigning to whatever fate awaited him.

o-o-o-o

Link sat with Pit and Dark Pit as the three watched the small CRT television. On it, Ganondorf was fighting The Ice Climbers, who were doing very poorly. Nana seemed to be doing surprisingly well, all things considered, but Popo's movements were sluggish and he kept making mistakes.

"What's wrong with him?" Pit asked, rooting for his fellow cabin mates despite the fact that Ganondorf wasn't just 3-stocking them, but toying with the children as he did.

"Popo? He's always been a wimp," Dark Pit said.

"Pit's right," Link said. While Young Link and Toon Link tended to be a bit more vocal, Link was the closest of the three Links to being the "silent protagonist."

Dark Pit bit his tongue, not wanting to get ganged up on. Breaking the silence, he decided to ask Link, "So, about Ganondorf? How do you and your biggest rival share a roof together without constantly fighting?"

"It's hard," Link said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "He's a bad person. Stay vigilant."

Dark Pit sighed; talking to Link was like talking to a plank of wood. In contrast, he rather liked Ganondorf. It was hard for him to be "dark" when he was this young, surrounded by people who wanted to baby him. He thought back to the party where this all started, where he thought he'd finally made a real friend in Ganondorf. Annoyed, he went back to watching the fight in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Once it was Link's turn to go off to his fight, the next member of The Council of 64 to have responsibility of the little angels was Ness. When he approached the boys he saw Dark Pit on his hands and knees, crying angrily while Pit stood next to him.

"Come on, you almost had it!" Pit encouraged.

"It's too hard! My knees hurt!" Dark Pit cried.

"Look, if I can do it then that means you should be able to, too."

"Well I can't!"

Ness saddled up next to Dark Pit, concerned. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Dark Pit held an arm over his eyes as Pit answered, "I was just trying to teach him how to walk." Putting on a sympathetic smile, he added, "It's not going great."

"Well maybe if I had a better teacher!" Dark Pit shot at him, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Don't blame this on me, I didn't even have a teacher to help me!"

"Well Orange and Blue are about to have a match against each other," Ness told them. "How about we take a break then try again when they're finished?"

Pit nodded enthusiastically and climbed up onto his chair in front of the CRTV. Dark Pit crawled forward to his chair before Ness took pity on him, picking him up and sitting him in it. He then took his seat to watch his friends fight.

Orange and Blue didn't compete with each other often, but when they did it was normally a nail biter until the last minute. This time, however, Orange was making quick work of her male counterpart, much to Pit's dismay and Dark Pit's enjoyment.

"What's with my boys today?" Pit asked, frustrated.

"I think Lucas is having a hard time controlling them; they looked pretty tired this morning," Ness answered, causing Pit to frown.

"Since you weren't there to babysit they probably all peed their sheets last night," Dark Pit mocked flippantly.

Pit was about to defend his cabin but Ness beat him to it with a fiery intensity. "Like you have any room to talk!" he shouted angrily, not trying to keep his voice down even a little. Turning to Pit, he very bluntly said, "Remember the other night when the two of you got drunk? Did you know Dark Pit straight up peed his pants in the hall outside the bathroom and I had to clean him up? Here, let me show you a pic-"

"Ness!" the little black haired angel next to him whined, almost jumping from his chair before remembering he would just fall straight on his face. Ness, angry as a bull, stopped digging for his phone and looked at the boy. His eyes were flooding with tears and he had an absolute look of misery on his face. "Please don't…"

"Dude, you have to show me!" Pit demanded, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Looking back at the sad little boy next to him, Ness suddenly felt like he'd kicked a puppy dog. This wasn't Dark Pit, the warrior angel of The Goddess of Nature. This was a little boy who lacked a filter and couldn't fathom long term consequences.

"Nevermind," Ness said, turning back to the CRTV.

"Nevermind?! No, let me see!" Pit complained. "He gave me such a hard time about wetting my bed, it's only fair!"

"Mind your own business," Ness chastised him, giving a look in Dark Pit's direction as well to let him know it was meant for the both of them. Pit and Dark Pit both sulked quietly as the match continued, breathing in the tense air.

o-o-o

Three games out of five in, Blue had barely even taken one stock from Orange. Orange, normally fiercely competitive, was beginning to slow down and give Blue a few easy shots so she didn't embarrass him too badly. When the last match was almost over and had just turned into a game of Orange pitying Blue, Pit suddenly jumped from his chair and clutched the front of his diaper desperately.

"Bathroom!" he cried suddenly, catching Ness off guard.

"Huh? Oh right, go ahead," Ness said, turning his attention back toward the game.

"Can't...can't make it," Pit said, gritting his teeth. "These legs... are too slow…"

A look of urgency washed over Ness' face and he jumped off his chair, picking Pit up by his armpits from behind. He really didn't want to have to change any dirty diapers today. "Dark Pit, do you need to go too?" he asked with urgency.

Engrossed in watching Blue get beat upon, and still upset with the two, Dark Pit simply waved him off.

"Alright, stay there. But I'm taking you to the potty when we get back," he said, rushing off holding Pit in his hands.

Once the two were out of site, Dark Pit lifted his tunic and looked down, frowning. His ship had sailed a while ago but he was still too embarrassed to ask Ness for help. He figured the two were probably just sneaking off to make fun of him behind his back, anyway. Ness had sounded pretty serious when he threatened to show everyone the pictures of him wetting himself, and Dark Pit had no reason to doubt Ness was making good on that threat right now.

He wanted to run away and leave Smash Manor once and for all- but his legs wouldn't carry him. He thought maybe Pit was right, what was the purpose of him even being here? To sulk around alone every day while the other boys laughed and had fun? If that's all there was here for him then he'd be better of hanging out with the plant monsters in Skyworld, at least they wouldn't blackmail or embarrass him. He didn't remember ever crying in Skyworld but over the last few days it seems like he just couldn't stop, he felt so miserable.

Wrapped up in worry about what he would do now that the secret was out, he hardly noticed when a tall, looming figure stepped in front of the screen.

"Hello, my young friend," the figure said, finally getting Dark Pit's attention. "It's only been a few days but I could have sworn you looked older the last time we spoke."

Dark Pit finally smiled, beaming up at seeing a friendly face.


	23. Chapter 23

Fifteen minutes after leaving the observation room, Ness and Pit finally returned- both boys red in the face and avoiding looking at each other. It had taken a lot longer than expected, being that their trip to the bathroom was redirected so that they could go back to the Girl's Cabin to get a change for Pit. Delaying things even more, it took Ness a while to remember what he'd learned a long time ago from when he used to help change his younger sister when she was a baby.

Still, Ness hoped that separating the angels for a bit might soften them up a little toward each other. They'd basically not been apart since getting suspended the day before; maybe a little space would help. Looking toward where he'd left Dark Pit, Ness' heart dropped.

"Dark Pit?" Ness called out, eyes darting around the room.

When no one answered, Pit tried, "Pittoo?"

Ness got on a chair and scanned the room, seeing no sign of the little dark haired angel anywhere. "Augh, what is wrong with him!" Ness complained angrily. "I told him to stay right here!"

"Are you guys looking for Dark Pit?" Roy asked, having heard the calls from the next CRTV over. Pit, seeing his older friend, tried to slink down so he wouldn't be seen like this.

"Yeah, did you see where he went?" Ness asked, relieved.

"I saw Ganondorf carry him off about 10 minutes ago."

"Ganondorf?!" Ness and Pit exclaimed in unison. "Why didn't you stop them?" Ness added.

"I thought they were friends," Roy said, matter of factly.

"Damnit!" Scooping Pit up into his arms, Ness bolted toward the locker rooms as Roy shrugged and went back to watching the fight.

"Where are we going?" Pit asked.

"Ganondorf's room! We gotta find Dark Pit before anyone knows he's missing," Ness said, more worried about the scolding he'd receive from leaving the boy alone than anything.

"Hey Pittoo, where you at?" Pit spoke out loud, causing Ness to stop in his tracks and look around, confused at not seeing anybody.

"I'm leaving," Dark Pit responded to Pit, speaking over their celestial link.

"Oh," Pit said, unflapped. "Where to?"

"Hyrule. With Ganondorf. He said we angels are the perfect vehicles for godly power and that he can make me stronger than Viridi or Palutena ever could! Not to mention I wont ever again have to deal with being the errand boy to a goddess!"

"Hold please," Pit told Dark Pit, relaying the message to the boy who was carrying him.

Ness nearly dropped Pit he was so surprised by this news. "Well tell him to come back!"

The severity of the situation now dawning on him, Pit told Dark Pit, "I hear Ganondorf is bad news, Pittoo. You should really head back here as soon as you can."

Pit reeled back and covered his ears as he heard yelling, "For the last time, don't call me Pittoo!" Concluding, Dark Pit simply said, "And don't contact me again. Next time we speak it wont be as babies, I'll be busting through your door and finally showing you who the superior Pit is."

"Dark Pit, come on…" Pit said. But no one answered. "Dark Pit?"

He looked up at Ness, now fully worried.

o-o-o-o-o

"You guys have to go stop him!" Palutena shouted from her locker room in space, just outside of the Lylat Cruise battleground.

Ness was holding Pit in his arms while running down the halls of Smash Manor, himself on the phone while Pit spoke with Palutena using godly powers.

"We're on it, but we're not sure the two of us can take Ganondorf alone...not in his own realm and not with me like this," Pit reported. "Ness is calling for backup right now."

"Good," Palutena told him. "Keep in contact, I'll be watching. You may be small but you can still hold my power. Just know that we can't let Ganondorf take control of Dark Pit. He's a pure soul deep down, just like you. Accepting the Demon King's power will surely corrupt him beyond repair."

Turning his attention away from the need to report to Palutena, Pit nodded and listened in on Ness' frantic conversation. "No, he'll have sealed the portal to his castle already. Just meet me and Pit out front near the parking lot, where the power compressors wear off. I know what to do."

Once they finally got out front and outside Smash Manor, Ness could feel the full extent of his PSI power coursing through him again. In Smash Manor everyone's power are capped and balanced to give each character a fighting chance. The extent of their powers, too, must be checked so as not to have deadly fighting and destruction on the grounds. Out here, off Nintendo controlled property, the characters returned to normal and regained all of their strength and abilities.

Tapping his foot and checking the time on his cellphone impatiently, Ness gave a sigh of relief when the manor doors flew open and he saw Toon Link and Young Link running toward them, fully equipped.

"Sorry, Old Link was in a match and I couldn't get to him," Toon Link reported, catching his breath.

Ness nodded. "We should be enough, hopefully I wont need you guys and Dark Pit will just come quietly," he said.

Toon Link looked around the parking lot. "If he sealed the portal to his castle then how are we going to get to Hyrule? Is someone coming to pick us up?"

"I can teleport us there, I've been once before. Just get behind me," Ness explained, holding tight to Pit and finding a large empty spot that he could run around in.

"What?! You never told me you went to Hyrule!" Toon Link asked excitedly. "When was this?"

Young Link let out a sudden laugh and Ness stared daggers at him. "I helped get the Melee invitation to Young Link," he said shortly. "_Enough said._"

Toon Link looked back at Young Link, who was smirking slightly and making a zipper motion on his mouth.

"Alright, follow me," Ness said, running a circle in the parking lot to pick up speed. Toon Link and Pit were confused at what was happening but, shortly, they found themselves flying through the air and landing smoothly on a great bridge before a giant castle. Ness turned and winked at them, "β Teleport. The only time I'm allowed to use it in Smash Manor is to get to battle stages."

Pit and Toon Link stared up at Ganon's Castle, enveloped in clouds and emitting a menacing aura. "Woah…" they said in unison. They'd never seen it up close like this, under the control of the Dark Lord himself.

Young Link wasted no time, however, and made his way to the front, drawing his sword and shield. "Look alive!" he commanded, moving forward. "I know the way but it wont be easy!" Toon Link followed close behind with his own weapons, while Ness set Pit down and covered the rear with his baseball bat. Pit drew his bow, though he wasn't sure if his tiny arms would be able to draw the string.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm back..." Dark Pit said shyly, crawling out of the bathroom in a new, thick cloth diaper.

"You kept me waiting long enough," Ganondorf stated, staring out the window of his tower toward the bridge, where the boys were now running across.

"I've never put one of these on before...obviously," Dark Pit said, carefully trying not to anger Ganondorf. If he played his cards right, Ganondorf would be able to re-age him and he'd never have to put one on again.

"Your friends are coming," Ganondorf said, unflinching and showing no concern.

"I don't have any friends," Dark Pit said bitterly, plopping his butt down onto the floor.

"So you will help me to defeat them?" Ganondorf asked.

Dark Pit nodded enthusiastically. "Just make me older again and grant me power, I'll handle the rest!"

"Patience," Ganondorf said, turning away from the window and approaching Dark Pit. Looming directly over the boy, Dark Pit had to admit he was a little more than intimidated. "Close your eyes," Ganondorf ordered.

"What are you gonna do?" Dark Pit asked, trying to cover the shaking in his voice.

Ganondorf unsheathed a massive knife and, before Dark Pit had time to frantically crawl away, brought it down hard into the boy's black wing.

"Ahhh!" he cried out in pain, trying to clutch his hurting little wing and flailing backwards at the same time. Blood flowed down his back, leaving droplets on the stone floor of the castle.

Unconcerned with the boys pain, Ganondorf approached a column at the center of the room. "Before granting you power, I must test your angel blood…" he picked up 3 golden triangles and wiped his bloody knife on them, "...with the Triforce of Strength."

The triforce began to glow magnificently as it reacted to the angel blood- a surge of power went through it, knocking Ganondorf backward and onto the floor and forcing him to drop the Triforce. He expected the Triforce to take to the angel blood, being that the Triforce is derived from a goddess and goddesses tended to use angels to carry their power, but he hadn't expected nearly so much.

Picking the Triforce off the ground, he placed it back on the column and considered: what if Dark Pit turns on him as soon as he takes the power? Ganondorf looked at the tiny little angel, still bleeding from his wing and eyeing Ganondorf with a mix of fear and contempt. If this little angel was amplified by the Triforce of Power he wasn't sure if he'd even be a match against such unpredictable strength.

Presenting his knife, he slowly approached Dark Pit. "Even a child can sometimes be dangerous…" he reminded himself, unconcerned with the absolute fear drowning Dark Pit's eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Taking lead of the pack, Young Link was the first to burst through the door to see Ganondorf holding Dark Pit by the throat with one hand and holding a knife to the little angel's throat with the other.

"Drop him, Ganon!" Young Link shouted, getting into battle stance. From behind him, Toon Link, regressed Pit, and Ness all stormed into the room. The squad of children was a little beat up but, for the most part, the 4 had easily disposed of Ganondorf's minions through teamwork.

Ganondorf paused. He was hoping he'd have more time so he could dispose of the body and claim ignorance to Dark Pit's wearabouts. Now, faced with 2 Links, a little angel, and Ness, he was out of options.

Staring directly into the choking Dark Pit's eyes, which where bulging out and pleading for mercy, Ganondorf commanded, "You will clutch the triforce in your hands, you will get your power, and you will help me. Do you understand?"

Dark Pit, unable to breath, simply nodded frantically.

"Good," Ganondorf said. With that, he tossed the dark angel behind him, at great speed, crashing into the pillar with a thud and knocking the triforce onto the ground.

"Ah-!" Dark Pit exhaled, the impact knocking the wind out of him.

"Grab the triforce!" Ganondorf shouted, pulling out his sword and turning his attention to the boys in front of him.

Suddenly, before anyone else could make a move, Pit was sprinting forward. "Pittoo!" he cried out, hurrying to his clone.

"Pit, wait!" Ness shouted, running up to stop him. But he was too late.

Ganondorf, wanting to take no chances with Pit getting hold of the triforce, was quick to intercept the angel as he reached down and lifted him into the air by one wing.

"Nobody move," he commanded, holding his sword to Pit's throat, unconcerned with the frantic kicking Pit was doing as he tried to free himself. "Not until Dark Pit is ready."

"Put him down or you'll be sorry!" Toon Link shouted, taking steps forward.

Ganondorf met Toon Link's movement with a sudden jolt forward, smashing Pit face first into the stone floor.

"Pit!" the boys shouted, suppressing the urge to charge forward. When Ganondorf came back up and they saw Pit's face, the small child looked dazed as blood was pouring from his nose and mouth.

Unconcerned with the child's pain, he gave another order, this time more patiently: "Grab the triforce, Dark Pit. And clutch it tight."

"Yewl," Pit started weakly, spitting a baby tooth out onto the ground. "You'll never get away with this…"

Ganondorf, tired of children, simply repeated his last action by smashing Pit's face into the stone flooring. When Pit came up gasping for breath, he figured he'd do one more to finally shut the boy up. Lifting the 5-year-old angel up from that third attack, he was an unconscious, bloody wreck.

Ness, Toon Link, and Young Link looked on in horror, unable to help their friend. Ganondorf stared at them, unflinching and unconcerned, and said, "What are you waiting for, Dark Pit? The power is right in front of you, just reach out and take it."

The sound of shattering glass erupted from behind him, catching Ganondorf by surprise. Turning around, Dark Pit was standing upright next to the shattered window, using his tunic to hold the Triforce of Power without touching it. He took a couple of more shaky steps to the edge and dangled the Triforce over the side.

"Let him down!" Dark Pit threatened. His legs were wobbly and unsure below him as he struggled for balance, but his face conveyed an absolute resolve to help Pit.

"Dark Pit?" Ganondorf asked, perplexed. "Do you not want strength? Do you not want power? All you have to do is _grab it_ and it's yours!"

"I'll have the power!" Dark Pit shouted, his eyes full of determination and still ready to drop the object. "Just let Pit go and I'll do whatever you ask!"

"Let him go?" Ganondorf asked, walking measuredly toward Dark Pit.

"Drop him!" Dark Pit threatened as the Demon King got only feet away from him.

Ganondorf smirked. "Have it your way," he said. Then, with a simple flick of his wrist, he flinged the unconscious angel over Dark Pit's head, hurtling out the window.

Ganondorf turned and redrew his sword, knowing that without his hostage the boys would move to attack. "Quickly, take the triforce and fly! Only then can-" glancing back again to check on Dark Pit, the boy was already gone. On the ground, amidst the broken glass, laid the Triforce of Power.

His gaze set upon the boys in front of him: the two Links were crouched over in fighting stances with swords drawn while Ness menacingly tapped his baseball bat on the ground. The Prince of Thieves gulped, his face betraying his look of sudden, deep concern.

o-o-o-o

Flapping his little black wings as fast as he could, Dark Pit followed his twin's flailing body down the tower toward the ground. His wings may not help him fly but at least they'd help him fall.

"Damnit Pit!" he yelled out. "Why do you never just mind your own business!"

Finally he caught up to his brighter, bloodier counterpart. "Oh thank Palutena," he said in relief, seeing Pit's eyes begin to flutter back into consciousness.

No longer worrying about Pit, he was suddenly faced with the speed at which the ground was coming up toward them. It was too late to call a goddess for the power of flight or a warp gate and, at this speed and with these bodies, hitting the ground below them would certainly mean the end of both of them.

"Out of time!" Dark Pit shouted. He cradled Pit's body with one arm and put himself between Pit and the ground. With the other arm, he pulled back and yelled fiercely:

**"Electroshock!"**

He didn't have his weapon but, acting on pure instinct, this was the best he could do. His little bare fist hit the ground first and Dark Pit could feel unfathomable pain as his bones shattered like glass up his wrist and into his shoulder. Before the rest of his body could hit the ground, he was already out cold.

o-o-o-o

"Pit!"

Palutena was calling for him. His eyes were tired and the warm bed below him felt like superglue, heeding him not to wake up.

"Pit!"

Warmth...had he had another accident? Was Palutena just trying to wake him up to tease him some more? Pit laid still, not wanting to deal with any of it and just wanting to drift off into a permanent dream world.

"Pit, please! Answer! Heed my call!"

Bolting his eyes open, Pit winced with every breath he gasped for. His chest felt shattered and his little body ached at every inch. But first thing's first as he answered, "Lady Palutena! Are you in trouble?"

"Pit! You're alive!" Palutena exclaimed. Choking back tears, she added, "You had me worried sick! Why would you just run in like that!?"

Pit was confused for a second as he tried to remember where he was and how he got here. Looking down, he saw he was laying on a tiny arm.

"Dark Pit!" he exclaimed, rolling off of it and looking at his clone. The small, black haired angel was broken, his attacking arm twisted up and bent in impossible ways.

"He saved you, Pit," Palutena told him somberly. "Ganondorf threw you out the window...and he sacrificed…" she trailed off, but Pit wasted no time.

He held a hand up to Dark Pit's nose, checking for breath. "Sacrificed?!" he amplified, scooping his friend into his arms and standing up. Every bone in his body was hurting, but he was determined. "Like hell he sacrificed, he's still breathing! Palutena, warp us out!"

"He's breathing?!" Palutena was shocked, but relieved. She knew angels were durable but she thought with the Pits being so young that even they couldn't survive such a fall. Still, she couldn't celebrate. "Ganondorf has a barrier, I can't warp you from there! I...i tried to save you boys from the fall, but…"

"Then give me flight and set up a warp gate!" Pit commanded, his tiny little legs running forward as fast as they would carry the two of them.

"Pit, you don't have the strength to fly! Not like this!"

"Do it!" Pit commanded, jumping forward into the empty moat. Panicked, Palutena granted Pit the power of flight and he shot up like a rocket.

"You can only keep this up for about 15 seconds!" Palutena explained. "Land now or Dark Pit's sacrifice will be in vain!"

"Dark Pit didn't sacrifice anything!" Pit shouted, racing forward. "Set up a warp gate as close as you can!"

"But your wings!"

"To hell with my wings!"

As if on cue, a sharp burning came from the tip of Pit's wings as he overextended his flight window, catching them on fire.

"Land!" Palutena commanded.

"AAagh!" Pit yelled, clutching Dark Pit's body closer to him to relieve his own pain. The fire kept spreading, engulfing the wings and leaving a burning trail of smoke behind the little angel.

Finally, Pit saw the warp gate appear a distance in front of him as Palutena realized she couldn't talk any sense into her little captain. The finish line in site, Pit pushed himself harder.

"AAaahhhhh!" he yelled, fighting through the pain. Suddenly there came a stinging on his head and all on his body. Chancing to look down, he found that the flame had burnt through his wings and set fire to his tunic. Giving his last final jolt of energy, Pit pushed himself forward just a little more, hitting his flaming head hard on the door to the warp gate and seeing a bright light before him.

His wings melted and his body burning like a torch, Pit closed his eyes to drift back to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

This time, Pit had no dream. There was no distress, no hot spring, no clouds, no wet bed, nothing. For a while he just _was,_ in an infinite plane of emptiness. After all Pit had been through over the last week, he actually sort of relished the experience. Still, he sensed something. Like there was something he needed to do. For some reason, he felt panic and despair. Who was that crying?

At the end of his infinite darkness he saw a light. Not just any light, though, a bright and immaculate light that silhouetted a beautiful figure. But the light was fading and so was the goddess beckoning him over.

Pit nodded- it was not yet his time. Since he was still not done serving Lady Palutena, he flew toward the light.

o-o-o-o-o

Blurry? He didn't need to wear glasses. He wasn't sure if any angels wore glasses, come to think of it. He tried moving his head but found it heavier than normal, almost too heavy to move. And his body...it was being squeezed from all sides, not letting him move an inch. And most strangely of all, he was no longer in pain. Confused and scared, he tried to call for help.

"Waa...aa..ah?" he cried out, a shrill, high pitched sound coming from his mouth when he tried to speak.

"Oh, he's awake!" he heard a voice, unmistakably Palutena's, cry with intense relief. Suddenly her blurry figure appeared in front of Pit, smiling down on him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

From beside her, a fuzzy figure that looked like Isabelle came into frame cradling a little black bundle of blankets in her arms. "I was starting to worry," Isabelle said. "Pittoo has been up for hours."

"Mweah?" Pit asked, still having trouble speaking.

"Now Pit, don't freak out but…" Palutena took a deep breath. "We had to use the Rewind Spring on you boys. Again."

The wheels clicked in Pit's infantile brain for a few seconds before, instinctively, he began crying, "Wwaahhh!?"

"Oh, his pacifier!" Isabelle said, grabbing something from a table. When she leaned over to put the pacifier in Pit's mouth, him and the little black bundle in her arms briefly met eyes. Dark Pit, who didn't look more than 4 months old, was glaring at Pit with the absolute deadliest of intentions. Thankfully, Isabelle pulled him away again as Pit's mouth naturally formed around the object in his mouth and started sucking.

Now that Pit was quiet, Palutena could continue. "Both you and Dark Pit are fine," she explained. "But changing your ages so fast can be dangerous. First thing tomorrow afternoon I'll return you to big kids again. Actual big kids, I mean. As you boys should be. So at least you'll get a little kiss on the cheek out of this, huh?" she added, with a wink.

When Pit had first saved Palutena from Medusa a long time ago she granted him adulthood with a simple peck on the cheek. However, she became creeped out by how stupid this manchild was so she reversed her magic to let Pit grow up and learn naturally.

Palutena bent over and picked up Pit, cradling him in her arms as he fussed a bit, still upset by his situation. "I know you want to sleep," she told him patiently, "but the rest of the kids are worried sick and I promised I'd let them see you when you woke up."

Pit tried to give a cry at this but, upon opening his mouth, Palutena pushed the pacifier in further and smiled down at him. From beside him he heard Dark Pit give a short cry before Isabelle did the same. The four of them exited the room and, before he knew it, he was back in what looked like his home room: Cabin B.

"Are they awake?!" he heard an excitable voice ask, knowing it must be Toon Link.

Palutena nodded and she and Isabelle walked to Pit's bed, laying the little angels gently on top of it. The kids all crowded around to see their new infant cabin mates, one wrapped in a white blanket and the other wrapped in black.

Toon Link was front and center to see to see them, smiling with joy that his friends were alright. It was clear his fresh black eye and slinged arm weren't gonna slow him down any.

"You guys were so cool!" he told the angels, seemingly more excited to see his friends than to see the babies. "The way you jumped out the window, Dark Pit! Oh, and Pit, we saw you flying away, totally on fire! It was awesome!"

Orange approached next, clinging protectively to Young Link, who wasn't wearing his hat and had a bandage wrapped around his head. Pit's face of worry from seeing his friends this way was distinct, despite his little baby features. Orange simply smiled down at him. "You should have seen Ganondorf," she told him. "He'll be out of commission for at least a month after that hit he took on his kneecap. Speaking of which…" she turned to Dark Pit, "I think you owe Ness a new baseball bat since you started all of this. He broke his."

Moving aside, Lucas took his turn with the baby angels. He looked uncomfortable as he timidly told Pit, "...I hope you get well soon…" before running off, covering his eyes.

"Can I hold him?!" Pit heard Nana ask, to his dismay.

"Didn't you hold him enough already?" Orange teased.

"But not as a baby!" Nana whined.

"Alright, just for a bit," Palutena said, picking up Pit and showing The Ice Climbers how to properly hold a baby.

While all the attention was on Pit, Dark Pit was brooding in his little blankey bundle. He didn't ask for these idiots to injure themselves to save him and he didn't have to nearly kill himself to save Pit! He was a layer of cloth away from having all the power he'd ever wanted but, seeing his cabin mates there to help him, his weaker emotions told him he'd rather be _with_ them than rule _over_ them. Angrily sucking on his pacifier and unable to move, a figure entered his view.

"Do you know how much trouble I'd have been in if something happened to you?" Ness said, smiling down on Dark Pit. It wasn't a normal smile; his eyes were full of sinister intent. He set the crutch he was using on the bed and sat next to Dark Pit, still smiling down on him.

"The Council of 64 took pity on me because of my injury but I still got a 30 minute lecture on responsibility from Luigi. _Luigi_ of all people." The baby Dark Pit was frozen in fear as Ness gently picked him up, resting him on his lap and supporting his head with one hand.

"And then you make me worry sick about you for a full day after seeing you dive out of a window tower to save Pit," Ness continued. "That was...brave of you."

Dark Pit looked at him curiously as Ness reached into his pocket to fish something out. "I don't know what you think of me, or Lucas, or Blue, and anyone else. But I know you at least like Pit and you're willing to die for him. If that's what kind of a friend you are, then I want to try again with you."

Pulling out his cellphone, Ness scrolled to his images and showed Dark Pit the picture he took of him, pee streaming down his legs with a little puddle at his feet. Clicking delete and confirming, Ness lifted a tremendous weight off Dark Pit's soul.

"That said, when you grow back up…" Ness concluded, "don't be a total dick to everyone, okay?"

Dark Pit tried his best to nod, not being in any position to argue, but settled on a couple of confirmative blinks. Ness' smile changed to a grimace and he quickly took Dark Pit off his lap, setting him back down.

"Hey Isabelle, I think this one needs a change," he called across the room to the kids' guardian, covering his nose. Dark Pit heard a mix of cooing and giggling but, unable to tell who did which, he was unable to swear his vengeance.

"Alright kids, that's the bell then," Palutena told them, taking Pit back from Lucas, who was frightened to be holding such a delicate creature in his arms. "They can hang out tomorrow once they're all grown up."

"Aww, can't we keep them like this?" Orange asked mockingly, causing everyone to laugh.

Isabelle went over to Dark Pit, who was now crying silently. Picking him up, she rocked him in her arms. "It's okay, Dark Pit. I'll get you changed and this will be over in no time."

Dark Pit wanted to be mad, and brood, and be alone. Instead, being rocked in Isabelle's arms and surrounded by people he genuinely trusted, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep, looking forward to a new day.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Note: This concludes Smash Bros: Baby Icarus! Thank you to everyone who followed, fave'd, read, and reviewed! It means so much to me that anyone would hang on and keep reading through all 25 chapters, so thank you thank you thank you!

I will be writing more in the Super Smash Brothers: Bedwetters Cabin universe but, for now, I'm taking a much needed break. I will be posting the next arc under a different story (so that I may better tag the star characters), so make sure to follow me so you don't miss it!


End file.
